Trailers
by Producciones Escudo
Summary: Los trailers estilo holliwood, mas espectaculares y sorprendentes a tu pantalla de lectura, solo aquí en trailers. Y hoy, en trailers: Final, El secreto en el desierto.
1. Chapter 1

**El siguiente one shot es un tributo y puede que no valla a haber un fanfic siguiéndole a este, en base al link de abajo se inspira el tráiler como algunos cambios efectuados. Los personajes de MLP y CB **(ya sabrán A quienes me refiero)** no me pertenecen, ni como la G1 y G2 de estas series. **

**ht tp : / / ww w . youtube . com / watch?v= kqF8lcKTLw0**

**H ttp: / / www. youtube. Com / watch?v= ss25hr9sqTc& feature=fvst**

**Hace mucho tiempo…**

(año 1989 víspera de año nuevo)

Una reunión se estaba realizando, hombres y mujeres de un consejo ponían atención a las palabras de un miembro.

-damas y caballeros del consejo, es para mi un placer anunciar, que hemos vencido a la competencia- concluyo y no se dieron a esperar los aplausos

**muchos se olvidaron..**

–nuestra franquicia, no tiene rival y la popularidad puede perdurara todavía por la próxima década-

**..de la lucha por una generación.**

(año 2009 víspera de año nuevo en el hospital)

El mismo hombre se encontraba enfermo, ya viejo, daba quizás sus últimos consejos.

-_creí que nunca los vería nunca mas… pero aquí estas tu.. Eres de la nueva generación… pero, es una las tima que no…sea mas facil ahora _-

-eso no importa- interrumpió la extraña figura

-_si, si importa, por que ahora… me temo que ellos regresara y una nueva generación se alzara de entre las cenizas… y ustedes deben preparar se para una nueva lucha… por legado ustedes son los únicos… que pueden- _miro de manera seria a su acompañante

-pero que tal si no son una amansa-

-_lo serán.. lo… serán- _

(año 2011 víspera de año nuevo)

-por donde, comenzamos-

La imponente tierra de equestria se alza y el increíble esplendor era de admira…

-ase un año, estos ponis y caballos no se hubieran atrevido, a meterse con ninguno de ustedes… y ¿Qué les paso?... Temen a las represalias-

Las princesas y las seis portadoras de la armonía vigilaban todo aquel mundo suyo.

-¿Qué propones?- pregunto curioso

-mjj!.. mmj!... mjjah!... ¡MJAHAHAHAHAHA!-

(las fauces de equestria se empiezan a gastar)

**Ahora**

Una de las grandes carreras de los "wonderbolts" estaba apunto de dar inicio pero antes una pequeña poni rendía tributo a su tierra

-Oooh! Equestria, puedes ver la aurora, que se alza sobre…-

Una figura tosca, grande y de metal se escabullía por un pasaje directo a la carrera

(en villa poni)

-Como su alcaldesa, prometí que cuidaría y daría lo mejor para ustedes como las mismas celestia…-

Twilight no podía crear lo que decía su alcaldesa.

-y me doy cuenta que no lo echo-

**Del escritor Chico- Escudo**

(canterlot)

-escuche que le darán un descanso a la princesa celestia, al terminar la temporada- menciona fancy pants mientras la misma reina se preparaba para traer un nuevo día

-pero, ella es muy importante aquí-

-son tiempos de grandeza, ¿Qué puede pasar?-

(en la gran gala)

-¿pensaron que podía durar por siempre?- dijo el potro a la p_Luna –se aproxima una tormenta señorita Luna, y será mejor que usted como su familia se preparen-

(la alcaldía)

Era grande el caos con el que esta era tomada por violentas figuras y ponis enardecidos

-_por que cuando llegue, usted y los demás se preguntaran ¿Cómo pudieron regresar y robar toda la gloria? Y no dejarle un poco al los demás-_

Criaturas de muchos colores y forma de animal entraban allanando la villa

-¡Curam gerit! !Curam gerit¡ ¡Curam gerit!-

Luna y Zecora podía escuchar todo a la lejanía del bosque, pero Luna parecía tener mas duda y preocupación.

-¿Qué significa?- pregunto la alicornio

-entiendo… "cariño ositos"-

-¡Curam gerit! !Curam gerit¡ ¡Curam gerit!-

(en la carrera)

Todos los wonderbolts corrían a gran velocidad, pero de la nada… .. "BOOOM, BOOM"… grandes estallidos levantaron la pista por los aires.

Frente a una caída Celestia, un oso de pelo naranja y con gran armadura robótica la había doblegado. Este dijo;

-cuando, este mundo se caiga en pedazos… tienes mi permiso de suplicar-

_-¡Curam gerit! !Curam gerit¡ ¡Curam gerit!-_

**La armonía…**

En la villa las chiscas intentaban controlar el caos de los ponis y la amenaza de aquellos osos.

**Y la amistad**

Sobre los cielos de canterlot, una ciudad en las nubes se posicionaba, pero de esta empezaron a saltar sobre el castillo ositos cariñositos.

**Chocan.. **

los unicornios eran los únicos capases de mantener combate con una gran cantidad de ositos, pues estos poseían algún tipo de magia que de ellos emanaba. El resto de las clases ponis mantenía un combate con lo que parecían, traidores a la corona.

_-¡Curam gerit! !Curam gerit¡ ¡Curam gerit!-_

**una vez mas.**

De entre la lucha, luna sobre salía de esta, al igual que aquel oso con cuerpo de metal. Estos se aproximaron y se prepararon para la contienda mas importante.

_-¡Curam gerit! !Curam gerit¡ ¡Curam gerit! ¡Curam gerit! !Curam gerit¡ ¡Curam gerit!-_

(Los cimientos se Caen, canterlot es derrumbado y entre su caída, se nota desde una posición elevada, la figura de los elementos de la armonía de destrozan)

**EQUESTRIA ACIENDE**

**Todo termina..**

**En..**

**Primavera**

* * *

><p>hola espero que les guste el trailer, bueno aprobecho para dar un aviso de suma importancia, el cual es el que el contenido de esta serie de trailers esta disponible a publicar en culaquier foro de MLP, con la unica condicion que no se adjudique el credito... pero solo digan que lo leyeron en FANFICTION no mas con eso me basta. Tambien estoy consideran do el dejar la libre publicacion de "La sopa" unica mente los cortos en el que su fic es mencionado, pues hay mucho contenido de otros autores en la sopa, pero eso aun lo estoy considerando.<p>

**tambien aclaro que este solo fue un random trailer, no se si considerar el realisar un fic al respecto pues tengo otros trabajos en fanfiction, asi que no se ilucionen**, bueno eso es todo.

cuidense.


	2. Chapter 2

_htt p : / / w ww. youtube. com / watch? v=071KqJu7WVo_

DEADPONI LAND

_-En la inmensidad del espacio, se puede observar la tierra de aquestria, hogar de la especie poni y como de cientos de miles más. _

(nos acercamos mas de cerca al mundo)

_-Hoy en día, su propia existencia se amenazada por criaturas malignas, monstruos y magia negra, pero esos…_

Podemos ver una reunión social en canterlot y fancy pants es el anfitrión "POOW" de la nada es envestido por su esposa.

_-son el manor de los problemas_

(comienza la masacre)

-**AAHH!- **ponis por doquier son perseguidos por ponis Zombis.

Ya sea en canterlot **-NOOOO!- **

En los pequeños pueblos –**aléjense!-**

Las grandes ciudades –**AAAAHH, NO, NO, NOOOOO- **"POW" era derribado por un poni zombi

-_bienvenidos "DEADPONI LAND"._

**De producciones Escudo**

(suena la musica)

_-Junto a scootaloo…_

La chica poni caminaba con cuidado en el sendero.

-_Spike.._

El joven dragón miraba nervios a la poni naranja al ofrecerle acompañarlo.

-_Luna y los hermanos Cake _

La princesa parecía ser ahora quien cuidaba a los jovencitos hermanos.

- **un día mis amigos me dijeron que obtendría mi marca al descubrir en que era espacial**- cargó la pistola –_quien diría que eso era matar zombis_- se alejo un poco de los demás y… "BAANG" mato a un zombi oculto –**que opinan?**- miro a sus acompañantes –**muerte zombi dela semana**

-_cerca, pero no, el premio se lo lleva la abuela Fluttershy_

La vieja poni caminaba por el bosque cuidando a los animalitos del lugar, cuando de repente apareció un zombi, pero esta solo le dirigió una mirada, ultra, mega penetrante y "PLACHS" el zombi solo exploto.

**Esta primavera**

**-¿algunas ves úsate un arma?-** le pregunto al dragón

-**nunca en mi vida- **respondió

-**ya veo, eres princesa- **

-**HEY!-** se quejo la princesa pues los alcanzo a oír

**La tierra poni…**

Un enorme zombi apareció en enfrente de la poni naranja y el dragón.

**-este es mío- **dijo mientras tomaba un bate de baseball y "POOOW"

**ES la tierra zombi**

**-woouu- **scootaloo, spike y los niños estaban asombrados

**-este era un resguardo para la realeza- **decía luna a los demás

(10 minutos después)

Los cinco tenían una loca y animada fiesta en el recinto

**Y la aventura…**

**-corran!, niños, corran!, corran!-** les dijo Spike a los dos pequeños pues había muchos zombis atrás de ellos

**-ya escucharon al dragón-** decía Luna "BAANG"

**No deja de tener hambre**

Scootaloo trataba de perder a zombis Pegasos en los cielos, los miro y dijo **–COMAN PLOMO- **uso un par de ametralladoras "BABABABABABAANG"

-¡**Debemos ayudarla!- **menciono Spike

**-¿pero como?-** pregunto la procesa

**-tenemos una idea- **mencionaron los hermanos

(unos minutos después)

La princesa luna derrumbo la entrada al techo. Parada en sus patas traseras, se mantenía en pie con ayuda de sus alas y con sus patas delanteras cargaba a Spike como un arma lanzallamas.

_Flasback_

**-¿que? Seremos niños, pero no tontos-** dijeron los hermanos

_Flashback fin_

**DeadPoni Land, próxima mente**

**-esto es lo mas excitante que e echo como princesa-** le menciono a sus amigos

Estos solo se le quedaron viendo raro a la princesa de la noche.

**Consulte, su cartelera de fanfics**


	3. Chapter 3

**h ttp :/ /www . youtube .com / watch?v=_XayxM PrUP4**

**El siguiente es un one shot estilo AMV de videos, el contenido tiene personajes de MLP y de Marvel comics (cuales franquicias obvia mente no me pertenecen)**

(casa de la familia Apple)

Había mucho movimiento en la casa de la familia, los señores Apple preparaban sus cosas para partir, pero, dejando a sus hijos atrás, el pequeño Mac y Apple Jack.

Tu madre y yo tenemos que resolver un asunto importante, te quedaras aquí con tus abuelos y con tu hermanita por un tiempo- dijo el señor –cuídalos bien-

-pero, quiero ir con ustedes- menciona el pequeño Mac

-estarán bien aquí- dijo por ultimo

En la despedida la señora Apple no quería soltar a su pequeño, ni su recién nacida hija.

-debemos irnos- dijo el señor

(10 años después)

El pequeño Mac había crecido…

**Producciones Escudo**

Y era un caballo maduro, pero muy cerrado con los demás.

-bueno, señor Apple, cuéntenos un poco sobre su vida-

-bueno, no hay mucho que decir- respondió

-de echo, mac es de villa poni, vive ahí con sus abuelos y hermana- dijo la joven fluttershy

(con los abuelos)

-lo olvide, tal ves era de tus padres- dijo el abuelo Ben al ver a su nieto con una maleta.

El muchacho no puedo evitar indagar.

(en la gran ciudad)

En lo que parecía ser un centro de estudio de magia.

-¿que estas haciendo aquí?- pregunto la pegaso

-ah.. yo.. eh-

-no toques nada!, no me metas en líos- le aclaro la potra

Pero mac no la escucho y se separo del un grupo hasta adentrar se en una habitación separada del resto, se adentro, pero mientras trataba de distiguir el porque ese lugar era distinto.

-¡AAAAHH!-

Una paraspray, lo mordió en un costado

**Este año**

El chico podía sentir cambios en si, corria , saltaba y era mas fuerte.

-big Mac, ¿Qué te esta pasando?- pregunto la abuela

(en la ciudad)

Fluttershy dirigió su mirada al los cielos, pues algo le llamo la atención.

_-listo para ser dios-_

Las palabras de zacora, tenían impresionado al joven potro

-_tienes ¿acaso una idea, en lo que te has convertido?-_

…

(en la ciudad)

De entre las sombras una figura hiso aparición. Corría por los techos, los cuales eran una pista de obstáculos personal. Brincaba y saltaba por estos e incluso podía saltar de un edificio lejano a otro. Esta criatura continuo su paso saltando un par de edificios mas. Algo sorprendente, era que podía colgar de entre las alturas y paredes. Pero aun más sorprendente, es que esta se acerca al vacio sin temor y… se arroja. Empieza a caer mas y mas cerca del suelo. Pero antes de un terrible final, esta logra emprender vuelo atraves de los aires, a pesar de no ser un pegaso.

-_Todos tenemos secretos…-_

Se aproxima a un edificio cercano y por los espejos de este, su reflejo deja ver la figura de un caballo, con disfraz de de insecto de color azul del traje y rojo de su piel descubierta, y dos grandes alas de insecto.

-_los que guardamos nosotros, y los que se nos ocultan-_

**El increíble hor-spray**


	4. Chapter 4

**h ttp :/ /www .youtube .com / watch?v =C6RU5y2fU6s**

**El siguiente oneshot es al estilo AMV, de MLP: FIM, MLP G1 y "the expendables" (de las cuales no soy dueño). Algunos ponis creo, no se si los nombres de los de la g1 (ósea de los nombres que no conozcan) no se si están bien los nombre pues no confio mucho en youtobe o en mi oído, ni en las paginas que cheque de wiki. Bueno disfruten**

A lo lejos, se puede divisar a unos ponis acercándose.

-_ellos son, los indomables mas salvajes que equestria conoce_

Vigilante, esperando lo peor, se cubren en las sombras antes de avanzar. Cuando es seguro, se mueven con rapidez, se preparan y entran por una entrada secreta.

-_la única vida que conoce… es pelear_

Se adentran sin saber de la amenaza que les aguarda. Pero no tarda mucho para eso, pues son sorprendidos por barias cebras armadas.

-_la única lealtad que tiene, es para ellos_

-arrojen sus armas- grito una cebra mientras el resto del grupo preparaban sus ballestas y espadas.

-por que no tomas los cuatro a la derecha primo, yo los diez de la izquierda y el resto para spike- dijo Macintosh

-¿Quién te crees?... no eres el mas rápido-

-aquí vamos- se quejo spike

-¿sabes? que es mas rápido- mac desenfundo su ballesta

-la luz-

-exacto-

-eso dices- el primo Braeburn reto esa teoría

"BAM, BAM, BOOM, SPILT, STAK"

En menos de un parpadeo, las cebras cayeron muertos. Todos y cada uno de ellos.

**Producciones escudo y portal equino.**

-tengo un trabajo para todos ustedes, uno por equipos y el otro bajo perfil- Tornado les mostro los papeles, -¿se anotan?

-deberíamos de asegurarnos primero- propuso el gran mac

-y que, ¿ahora trabajamos para la guardia?- pregunto el dragon

(en canterlot)

Fancy pants le aseguraba a Macintosh y a Score.

-lo único que te debe importar, es el trabajo y que el oro es real-

-para eso esta aquí Macintosh, le encanta ensuciarse las pesuñas, ¿verdad?- dijo fancy

-verdad- le respondió

-¿que rayos le pasa a ese poni?-

(en poniville)

Una poni de pelaje blanco, cuerno de unicornio y a las de pegaso, se aproximo a los mercenarios Apple.

-ella es el contacto-

-mi nombre es Celestia síganme por favor- la poni les dijo

**El trabajo que nadie quiso**

-¿Qué paso aquí?-

-las cosas no están bien, la gente ruega por ayuda, al final pelearan o morirán en el intento- respondió con poco animo

**Se convertirá en una misión **

miro a los potros a su lado –tal ves puedan ayudar-

-no lo creo, te recomiendo que te vallas- respondió mac

Pero no fue así, la alicornio se quedo pero fue capturado y torturada.

**Que nunca pensaron **

-¿Qué piensas sobre todo esto Breaburn?-

-… todo-

El ejercito de los grifos se movilizaba por toda el bosque.

-tienen fuerza, guía de ponis, armamento y un basta área de movilización… con todo eso nuestros cuerpos aparecerían flotando en el rio-

Saorin no pudo contener su animo por lo dicho –muy bien, ellos tienen un pequeño ejercito y nosotros ¿Qué?...- miro a sus compañeros –cuatro sementales y medio drago-

-ahahahaha- rieron los demás

-no fue chistoso- se quejo el dragon

**Este abril**

-sabes… no es fácil ser tu primo, Macintosh-

**Ellos aran… el máximo sacrificio**

-¡ACABAREMOS, CON ESA DESGRACIA PONI!-

**Por los suyos**

-sabes, me prometí que si moriría, seria por algo que cuenta- Tornado se abria con sus compañeros

Ellos simplemente se quedaron pensativos y relacionantes.

**Por la redención de la historia **

_-los ponis viven su vida pacifica, pero debes tener esperanza y sobrevivir-_

La joven celestia esperaba su muerte, la cual nunca llego.

-_no creerás lo que esta apunto de pasar-_

_Cinco_

_._

Los explosivos preparados.

_Cuatro_

_._

El enemigo incauto

_Tres_

_._

La noche aguarda.

_Dos_

_._

Los mercenarios en posición

_Uno_

_._

Hora de morir

"BANG BANG, BOOM BOOM, BANG"

Las ballestas, los arcos, las explosiones y los tiros de rifle. Sin mencionar la paliza de Macintosh

-¿Qué te paso?- pregunto saorin

-¡Me pateaban el flanco!-

**Con Spike**

El dragon contenía con artes marciales al enemigo.

**Breaburn**

El poni del oeste se eliminaba al todo enemigo con sus navajas y magnifica puntería.

**Tornado**

El viejo semental alistaba todo para la muerte.

**huracan**

con la ventaja de ser un pegaso, se aproximaba a acabar con el dragon.

**Saorin**

Era velos, resistente y nadie lo alcansaba en los cielos.

**Bowtie**

Mantenía a raya al equipo de mercenarios.

**Score **

El organizador y cliente de los mercenarios

**Y Macintosh **

-listo- dijo

Su primo se posiciono en el frente de la carrosa apuntando con una multi-tiros de pedernal.

-listo- respondía breaburn

Y comenzó la lluvia de disparos acabando con los soldados grifos.

"BAM, BAM, BAM, BAM,"

"FLANK"

Con un tiro de flecha certero, Mac derribo a un grifo.

-¡ESTAS LOCO!... ¡casi me matas!- grito el primo brea

-¡De nada!-

**Los indomables**

_Every poni else is Expendable _

-algún problema con eso-

…


	5. Chapter 5

Al fin, sabia que tenia que realizar esto, pero no con una historia tipo batman y conspiración. Pero creo que se como. Bueno, mientras les dejo esto para que se enganchen (aaaah! No se crean, solo como aviso o anuncio)

Aquí unos links los cuales pueden ser de su entendimiento.

Htt p:/ /www .youtube. com /watch? v=eo9zIpGSW78

htt p:/ /tvnotiblog. com/ wp-c ontent/ uploads/ tvpeques/2 010/07/ ositos-cariositos -aventuras-en-quireme-mucho- 600x337. j pg

* * *

><p>El tiempo y espacio parecen congelados. El viento es visible por el polvo que arrastra. Nos aproximamos a un lugar. Este es una casa, una casa en un árbol. A sus afueras una acumulación de nubes rodea la mitad de este aposento. Las nueves forman en su acumulación el aspecto de otra casa, azul y echa toda de nubes.<p>

Los rayos, las luces, y partículas de magia. Es un efecto causado por el choque de fuerzas. En el centro de esta acumulación de fuerzas, se aprecia la figura de una poni de tipo unicornio, color purpura, melena negra con mechones rosas, a sus costados la marca de sparkle y su físico da a notar que es una hembra. Esta unicornio salta del balcón. Su magia esta emana en gran cantidad de su cuerno, en posición de ataque.

Al lado contrario de la poni. Nubes de espeso relleno y color azul emanan arcos eléctricos. Al menos una docena de nubes se adueñan del espacio, apunto de rodear a la poni. Estas nubes emanan del pecho una criatura color azul marino, manos y pies felpudos. Cabeza pequeña y chata. Esta criatura es un oso, más que un oso, es un osito. Montado en las nubes, listo para colisionar con su adversaria.

Un desastre. Pasteles dulces, manchas de gaseosa, globos y de mas artículos de fiesta echados de tal manera que solo aumentaban el desorden en la pastelería. Dos figuras sumergidas en una guerra festiva.

La mitad de su cuerpo purpura y felpudo, emergente de un barril. Una osita cariñosita. Su sonrisa traviesa, sus brazos agitados, de su pecho emergen serpentinas y chispazos logran sobresaltar la sorpresa de su aparición.

Al otro extremo de la sala. Congelada en el tiempo y pleno salto, una poni. Sus colores rosas, claro y mas fuerte en su melena. Su mirada perdida en felicidad y desafío. Su costado tiene una marca festiva de globos.

Las hojas salían dispersas, algunas de las manzanas caían de sus manzanos. La tierra era levantada por un fuerte impacto de dos fuerzas. Mano a pesuña.

Una figura amarillenta y naranja por la derecha. Su sombrero vaquero era llevado por el viento, dejando libre la cabeza de la potranca campesina. Con mucho fuerza chocaba frente a frente con un rival. Con una mirada enojada.

La figura era azulada y peluda. Su pelaje se erizaba por la corriente del aire producido por el impacto. Su mirada era confiada y presuntuosa. En su pecho la marca en forma de copa, el símbolo de un campeón.

Las nubes tenían agujeros y el viento se llevaba los restos. Destellos de un rastro de colores dejaba un enorme rastro. Los gases de motor y fuego de una nave también dejaban su rastro. A lo lejos, dos figuras surcaban los cielos.

La nave era de tamaño mediano, un solo propulsor, color rojo y en forma de corazón. Piloteada por un osito de color verde. Este se encontraba asombrado por la velocidad de su oponente la cual lo superaba por algunos metros.

Su piel como sus alas emplumadas eran azul, su crin tanto su cola estaban teñidas de múltiples colores como un arcoíris. Su costado tenía la marca de un rayo del mismo color que su cabellera. Su mirada confiada y sagas al dejar un poco atrás a si rival.

La plaza principal, con su fuente y el árbol en forma de corazón. Era el escenario de otro encuentro.

Los arcoíris se extendían como si fueran una grande y muy vasta cortina. Esta era manipulada por una figura rosa. Pequeña y felpuda, una osita manipulaba el arcoíris que emergía de su pecho y manipulaba con sus manos. Con sutileza y delicadeza utilizaba ese arcoíris en contra de su oponente.

A unos metros volando sobre la osita. Una Pegaso de piel amarilla, crin color rosa y una marca en forma de mariposas. Su cara emanaba un gran pánico al verse rodeada por aquel arcoíris.

Una extensa y gran pradera, posada sobre las nubes del cielo. En su centro a unos barios metros del suelo. Un dirigible sobrevolaba el valle.

Una unicornio de piel blanca, melena y cola color purpura, su costado tenia la figura de tres diamantes. Esta con su cuerno brillante y en posición de ataque. Se aproximaba a gran velocidad.

Una osita con mirada confiada. De color purpura, pecho blanco y con una insignia de dos paletas de color entre cruzadas. Corriendo al contrario de la poni. Esta sostenía una sus manos una paleta gigante, como si se tratara de una espada. Lista para chocar contra el cuerno del poni.

Mirando en el borde del dirigible con su pequeña cabeza. Un dragoncito observa con asombro y un poco de pánico la escena.

El crepúsculo se posaba de la manera inusual sobre el reino poni. el astro lunar se posaba en medio de los cielos e irradiando la oscuridad y revelando las estrellas. El sol emitía un resplandor naranja, el cual rodeaba al anochecer en un inmenso aro de espectro solar. Debajo de los cielos, el castillo de canterlot.

En la punta de la torre más alta, las llamas y rayos de sol consumían la asotea. El causante de esto era un osito de pelaje dorado, gorra roja, mirada llena de confianza, su pecho tenía un símbolo solar del cual emergía todo aquel resplandor.

Sobrevolando la torre, una alicornio de piel azul oscura, su costado tiene una marca del astro lunar y su mirar era completamente eufórico. Para contrarrestar los efectos del oso, su cuerno mágico dio un resplandor de poder nocturno, cargado para dar un potente ataque.

Descendemos al interior del castillo, sumergido en la oscuridad de la noche. Todos los guardias del palacio están dormidos, esparcidos y tirados en sus puestos de guardia.

En la sala del trono, los guardias que custodiaban la una princesa alicornio, estaban también dormidos. La princesa se protege con un campo de fuerza, mira desde su posición al causante del sueño.

El causante es un osito, de color azul cielo, con botines, y sombrero de siesta del mismo color, su insignia en el pecho es una media luna con estrella. Carga una linterna con la cual alumbra un poco en la oscuridad. Mira sobre su hombro derecho y sonríe apaciblemente. Mientras que a su alrededor hay un brillo azul el cual lo rodea todo y causa el sueño repentino.

En la villa, la unicornio y el oso empiezan a recuperar movilidad, lenta mente. Pero a lo lejos, justo en los cielos, una figura oscura una maldad de inmenso poder aparece.

-_**mmghh.. mmgghh!.. mmmgghhh! MMGGHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!-**_


	6. Chapter 6

El siguiente escrito es al estilo AMV de un video, el contenido tiene a personajes de MLP FIM los cuales no me pertenecen, tanto como el tema y tráiler de GI Joe 2 (con algunos cambios) disfruten.

ht t p:/ /www .youtube .com /watch? v=7ip8CgUpl zk&feature=fvsr

…

-_se nos entrena para ser los mejores-_

Un grupo selecto de pegasos, con tajes característicos de su elite.

-_protegemos a nuestra nación…_

Especializados para confrontar toda situación.

-_y de todo el mundo-_

Pegasos altamente especializados para servir a la justicia y demostrar lo mejor de su casta equina.

-¡Demuestren quienes son!-

-¡!WONDERBOLTS!-

…

(en el oscuro anoche ser del desierto)

Un equipo de wonderbolts mejor dicho, todos los miembros que conformaban a toda la gran elite de los Pegasos mas rápidos de equestria se encontraban preparándose para una misión de rutina.

-Señorita Firefly que gusto- menciono la líder spitfire a una los miembro más antiguos –cuento tiempo, ¿cuatro años?-

-un placer volverte a ver, viaja amiga- respondió la poni de color rosa y melena azul –que hace mi estudiante numero uno en estos días, espero que ir rápido-

-igualmente- le dio un abrazo

-HEY… Spitfire-

-¿Saorin?- contesto a lo lejos

-El equipo táctico llego- apunto en dirección a los enormes vagónes de carga jalados por una basta cantidad de guardias reales de la princesa Luna

La joven poni de melena flameada se aproximo con cierta duda.

-creí que tardarían al menos una hora y…-

"BOOOOOMM"

Una gran explosión alas espaldas de los tres ponis aéreo, los aturdió. Pero sin previo aviso, otra explosión afecto al campamento.

-¡Cuidadoooo!- grito la mayor de los wonderbolts

"BOOOM BOOM BOOOM"

En cuestión de segundos los estallidos eliminaron a un número considerable de pegasos. Pero todo empero cuando de los embarques traídos desde Canterlot, salieron una basta cantidad guardias solares como lunares y sin un minuto para respirar, comenzaron a atacar a todo wonderbolt con vida.

-¡CORRAN!- ordeno Firefly a sus dos compañeros.

Los tres intentaron huir pero se vieron superados por los guardias reales y sin mas, optaron por pelear. Pero aunque pelearan, los guardias se alejaron lo suficiente para evitar lo siguiente.

**¡BOOOOOOM!**

**De producciones Equestria entretenimiento.**

(en canterlot)

la princesa Celestia revelaba al mundo la verdad.

-Hoy, me temo decir, mis queridos súbditos… que nuestra división especial de protección área… los Wonderbolts… Nos han traicionado, en un ataque desesperado por hacerse de una basta guerrilla de Pegasos-

Todos los presentes se quedaron perplejos.

-Por lo tanto, yo y mi hermana Luna, decidimos darnos a la difícil tarea de… eliminar a y arrestar a cada miembro de este grupo rebelde-

Mientras hablaba, en efecto, varios pegasos, eran arrestados por toda equestria. pegasos como Raibow Dash eran escoltados a prisión.

(horas después en el decierto)

-¿Qué diablos paso?- saorin aun con vida, pudo notar los reatos del caos y la masacre -¿Quién aria algo así?-

-nos, nos… nos, ¡NOS ELIMINARON!- grito la eufórica líder

-NO!... nosotros quedamos- interrumpió Firefly –así que vámonos-

**Este verano.**

El castillo era allanado por intrusos, estos intentando aproximarse a la celda, en donde su amo se encontraba prisionero. Pero al mismo tiempo las guardianas de los elementos de la armonía eran capturadas una por una.

Todo desde dentro, las princesas eran quien manipulaban los hilos y no parecía que nadie las detendría. Prueba de eso, fue el echo de que cambiaban la bandera de la nación, símbolo de ecuestria, por una bandera con el símbolo del caos y desarmonía.

-¿Qué estamos esperando?... el mundo no se salvara solo-

"BOOOM"

Lo dicho es deuda, pues lo pegasos que quedaron, deciden contraatacar. Rinbow decide ir por ayuda en poniville de pegasos que puedan ayudar. Saorin y Spitfire se adentran en Canterlot para llegar a las princesas.

Firefly intenta liberar a los elementos, pero una figura caótica, horrible y de pesadilla se le interpone.

….

En plenas montañas nevadas, Rainbow, junto a Scootaloo, ambas con trajes característicos de wonderbolts, desenfundan espadas. Adelante suyo, una docena de pegasos, con el traje característicos de los Darckbolts, se preparaban a atacar. En menos de lo que canta un gallo, ambas ponis se disputan la vida en un encuentro aéreo.

**WONDERBOLTS**

-déjame entender… no hay absolutamente nadie en quien nosotros podamos confiar?- dijo Saorin

-de echo… hay alguien-

"BABABABABABABABABABANGG"

Spitfire en ayuda con un poni de pelaje gris, melena rubia como sus ojos y con una vista un poco desorbitada se encargaban de unos guardias de Canterlot.

-¿estas bien?- pregunto la desconocida

-si… ¿tu estas bien?- devolvió la pregunta

-…tengo alto el azúcar-

**Solo en fanfics**


	7. Chapter 7

**El próximo es un fanfic estilo tráiler de MLP, FIM y del Doc. Whoo, no soy dueño de ninguna de estas marcas, pero me gustan.**

**ht tp:/ /www. youtube. com /watch?v =6ky4OWrd8ts**

**Los personajes serán; fancypants, spitfire, spike, saorin, whoof, master y luna, porque los considere los mejores para esto, chequen los links para ver los trailers en los que fueron basados.**

* * *

><p><strong>(en manehattan)<strong>

Los ponis corrían despavoridos y con temor de la gran destrucción que amenazaba a la ciudad.

_-la guerra, a comenzado_

El fuego se abría paso por las calles de la gran manzana. Grandes bolas de fuego caían causaban pánico y temor.

_-nos superan armamento_

Los guardias reales eran dispersados por los ataques. Estos no podían contra la amenaza.

**(en canterlot)**

El ejército imperial se movilizaba para atender al llamado.

Soldado: Princesa… es hora

**(en el castillo)**

Celestia se le acercaba a luna quien se encontraba practicando con su magia.

Luna: hermana… algún deber para reintegrarme en equestria- no le dirigía la mirada tan solo continuo practicando

Celestia: tratar de salvarla hermana

Luna le dirigió la mirada de una buena vez a su hermana mayor.

**(en ponivile)**

Spitfire: caballero spike… quiero que me acompañe

Spike: y, que tal…si prefiero quedarme

Spitfire: me encargare de que si

**(en everfre)**

Una figura decencia de los cielos, tan pronto esta toco tierra, un poni decendia de su transporte. Era un poni de tierra de traje elegante y su mirar era serio.

Whoof: ¿que quieren que agá?- pregunto a las princesas

* * *

><p>Celestia: se llama la iniciativa guardianes<p>

**(en la ciudad)**

Una figura voladora surco lo cielos descendiendo en la torre mas alta. Esta era un armadura en forma de alicornio y portada por un unicornio.

Fancypants: pensé que no clasificaba –este avanzó mientras que con magia se quitaba la armadura –pues resulta que soy… voluble, egoísta, narsisista y no juego bien en equipo

Recordando que hace unas horas el y el ser de otro mundo se batieron en duelo. Batalla en la cual tambien apareció la princesa luna.

Soldado: Creo que hay que separarlos

**..**

**Este mes**

**..**

Master: ¡¿Qué tan desesperada estas… que requieres de estas criaturas para defenderte?-

Se le acercaba a la princesa celestia de manera amenazante el enemigo viajero de mundos y tiempo.

Celestia: tu me has puesto, muy desesperada

* * *

><p>Mientras este villano se acercaba, los demás ponis de equestria se arrodillaban ante el y su ejercito de maquinas. Afuera casa uno de los ponis elegidos luchaba por su cuenta y separados contra el ejercito de maquinas equinas.<p>

Spike: no somos un equipo… solo somos unos fracasados

La lucha se tornaba mas dura y peligrosa para todos. Solos estos apenas podían luchar por su propia vida.

Whoof: NOOOOO- el poni veía a los demás marcharse

* * *

><p>Lentamente solo algunos de ellos comenzaban a encontrarse con los demás. La batalla los forzó a encontrarse consigo mismos. Los pegasos de los wonderbolts y la princesa luna con el susodicho doctor.<p>

Fancypants(ironponi) luchaba por su cuenta contra algunas de la maquinas voladoras del ejercito robot, pronto se vio perseguido por barias a pesar de usar mucha de su magia para repelerlas. Pero en un intento desesperado de su parte, intento un ataque directo a las maquinas. Destruyó con su magia a algunas maquinas y pudo evadir a otras, pero no fue suficiente. De pronto un impacto lo derribo y tan solo era esperar el impacto… … … cual nuca llego. El dragón lo atrapo en pleno aire.

* * *

><p>Spitfire: nunca entrenamos para algo así<p>

Saorin:…-tan solo le dedico una mirada a su amiga

* * *

><p>Ya todos juntos y en formación<p>

Spike: ¡GRUUUUAAARR!

Fancypants/ ironpony: -en su descenso guardo las alas de la armadura para colocarse en posición-

Saorin: -este recogió una ballesta de la guardia imperial-

Whoof: -preparaba un su bolígrafo multiusos-

Spitfire: -se ponía en guardia-

Luna: -con su magia, materializo un escudo protector-

**..**

**Los guardianes**

**..**

Fancypants/ ironpony: ¡chicos!- llamo al grupo- ¡traigo la fiesta con migo!

A lo lejos la armadura de alicornio apareció, luego de tras de esta apareció una enorme maquina, del tamaño de un edifiio.

**..**

**Próximamente**

**..**


	8. Chapter 8

**( ht tp:/ /www. youtube. com/ watch?v= qLlrybfNoyg ) trailer song**

**La sopa**

…

…

**Te dio gracia**

…

"_**FLASH"**_

C-E: ¡_estoy de acuerdo!, te apoyo fluttershy, ¡ojala supiera quien fue el hijo de $%¨ que publico esas fotos! _(mientras nadie ve, saca y arroja la cámara discretamente)

"_**FLASH"**_

C-E: (entra y sale corriendo) **¡AAAAAHH! ¡Dios nos salve! **(entra y sale corriendo otra vez) **¡NO quiero que un bebe me chupe la vida! **

"_**FLASH"**_

C-E: bueno, dejando a un lado los fic americanos, leamos ahora lo que paso en "los ponis que destruían libros" en donde, _a rainbow le "rompen el libro"_

…

…

**Te dio en que pensar**

"_**FLASH"**_

PP: _cielos santo… ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?_

C-E:_ solo veinticuatro _

"_**FLASH"**_

…

…

**Y ahora**

…

**Se aproxima**

…

**El final de temporada**

…

**Y tu, si tu, el broni en la computadora, tienes el poder en tu teclado**

…

…

"_**FLASH"**_

C-E: lo cual nos trae al párrafo de la semana

"_**FLASH"**_

C-E: en exclusiva el trailer de dead poniland

"_**FLASH"**_

C-E: ¡El párrafo de la semana!

"_**FLASH"**_

C-E: el…

"_**FLASH"**_

C-E: …párrafo

"_**FLASH"**_

C-E: de…

"_**FLASH"**_

C-E: …la

"_**FLASH"**_

C-E: semana…

"_**FLASH"**_

…

…

…

**En los premios top "La Sopa especial"**

…

…

…

**¿Quiénes seran los mejores párrafos de la semana en top ten, de la sopa?**

…**.**

CHICO-ESCUDO: y ¿Quiénes ganaran los prestigiados premios a la sopa? El tercer lugar… el segundo y el mas ¡grande!… y ¡glorioso!… ¡Parrafo De La Temporada"

…

**Descúbrelo, muy pronto**

**En**

**¡LA SOPA!**

…

…

**SOLO EN FANFICTION**

… … … … … … … …

* * *

><p>(consulta próximamente la cuchrada para mas información y como participar, este anuncio queda libre de todo medio político o uso de promoción de campaña electoral, come frutas y verduras)<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

(tema del trailer ww w (punto) youtube (punto) com/ watch?v= qLlrybfNoyg

**Una vez mas. . . .**

**El show de comedia se aproxima a su cumbre**

**Un momento tan esperado, tan añorado, tan deseado**

**Que solo los verdaderos amantes a la comedia aman mas que la navidad**

**Hablo del estrepitoso final, pues**

**The soup, llega una vez mas. . . **

…

C-E: _¡¿quien es un buen escritor?! ¡¿quien es un buen escritor?!... tu lo eres, tu lo eres_

…**..Flash…..**

-: (Ó.Ó!) _OH, DIOS MIO, CORRE HECTOR, ESA LOCA CASI DESTRULLE MEDIO ESTUDIO POR UN PAR DE MANOS_

…

…**A su final de temporada**

**Y **

**Una vez mas, tu, si tu. . . .**

…**FLASH…**

C-E: _¡OOOHJOOOOO!. . . DIOS. . . ¡OOOHHJJJ!. . . ¡OOOGGGHOOOOOOOGG! OOOOOHH. . . D-DIOS. . . dios, dios, dios, dios, dios, dios, dios, dios. . . _

**EL LECTOR!**

**Tienes el poder en tu teclado**

…

-: _¡HOLLLLYYY #$%&(=}. . . ._

…**FLASH…**

-: _EN SERIO, ¿EN SERIO?_

**En la única y en exclusiva entrega de premios mas esperada de MLP**

…

-: aaaaw… _dime, ya probaste los cortes de cuchillo y el fleco oscuro… ¿ohm? No… entonces… ¡no me hagas perder el tiempo!_

…

**Es la única, sensacional, extravagante, emocionante, entrega de pramios, **

…

…

**¡La Sopa Especial!**

…

-: (ÓoÓ) _¡OOOOOHHFFF!. . . ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡__**QUE ATREVIMIENTO ES ESTE**__! ! ! ! ! !_

**TAN SOLO ES LA VOTACION POR LO MEJOR DE LO MEJOR. . . **

…

C-E: _LO CUAL. . . _

…**FLASH…**

C-E: …nos trae

…**FLASH…**

C-E: AL PARRAFO. . .

…**FLASH…**

C-E: . . .de la semana

…

**Tan solo sigue la siguiente base**

C-E: Lo único que tienes que hacer, es enviar un mensaje privado a mi cuenta de chico escudo. En este menaje me enviaras tu elleccion de los tra mejores párrafos de la temporada de esta manera

**VOTO 1: (inserte numero de capitulo y nombre del fic parodiado )**

**VOTO 2: (inserte lo mismo que arriba esta escrito)**

**VOTO 3: (ya saben)**

-: PROIBIDO VOTAR SUS TRES VECES POR UN MISMO PARRAFO

**A DEMAS**

C-E:Tienes que ser visitante recurrente en FANFICTION para poder votar, sobre todo en el foro de MLP. . . . prohibido votos de usuarios no registrados en FF net (por ahí estaré vigilaremos a cualquier voto irregular y actividad que yo consideremos sospechosa y nada se lograra escaparnos mientras yo realicemos la cuenta ;P)

**Y**

C-E: si algún escritor tiene mas de un solo párrafo de la semana, EN ESE CASO, solo podrá otorgar uno de sus tres votos por una de sus menciones (elija sabiamente)

**Entonces **

C-E: todos los votantes tienen a partir de este 16 de agosto hasta el 26 del mismo de para enviarme sus votos.

**Así que no tardes y vota ya por tus párrafos de la semana favoritos**

**Y**

**Así poder llegar a la ceremonia en vivo y en directo**

**Desde**

**Canterlot por la noche, a los top ten la sopa y la entrega de premios a los tres mejores párrafos de la semana **

C-E: (OuO) lo cual nos trae, al párrafo de la temporada

**¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡/YEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIHH/! ! ! ! ! !**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola damas y caballeros, sean bienvenidos a una nueva edición de:**

"**Detrás de Párrafo"**

**(El maestro de **(**entretenimiento**)**engaño y las famale six)**

_Hoy en detrás del párrafo nos adentraremos en el trabajo mas reciente del escritor "Chico escudo y producciones escudo" de fanfictión, en su ultima entrega de MLP FIM, con detalles afondo y consiguiendo respuestas mas a fondo sobre esta extraña e interesante trama. . ._

_._

**XXXXXXXX-**

Una desconocida voz resonó por el lugar, asustando entonces a la chica pinkie pie, esta miro a sus espaldas y ahí lo vio. Un persona, este era hombre, un poco mas alto que ella, vestía un traje elegante traje todo de negro, a excepción de una blanca camisa y una corbata roja. Su cara, manos, cuello y cabellos, estaban ocultos al negro de una sombra total. Portaba un bastoN con el adorno de un diamante.

Este tipo agacho su cabeza a la altura de la niña y esbozando una sonrisa infantil dice:

-HOLA. . .

**XXXXXXXXX**

_En esta nueva historia fanfic de MLP FIM, vemos a un Equestria humanizada donde los habitantes de la nación posen las habilidades que hacen tan especiales a los ponis en la verdadera serie, ¿Qué puede decirnos su escritor sobre esta decisión?_

C-E: (de traje gis sin corbata, lentes oscuros, pelo negro, de tez bronceada, con una sombra de barba en el mentón) {chico-escudo, escritor, director de . y fan de MLP} Equestria. . . bueno, esta equestria es una nación que habita en la tierra, claro son humanos todos y también poseen las habilidades particulares que definen a un poni de la serie. . . están los humanos privilegiados con magia

**XXXXXXXX- **

-¡LUCHARE CON AMBOS! (a la chica del sonido entonces le aparecieron tatuajes extraños en la cara) ¡!CON TODO!

*_Una maga* _(pensó M-E) ¡OH DIOS MIO!. . . . . .ME ENCANTAN ESOS TATUAJES QUE TIENEN USTEDES LAS PERSONAS QUE USAN MAGIA

Vinyl empezó a concentrarse y en unos instantes una resplandeciente chispa de color azul, ilumino por completo los tatuajes en su cara. El brillo subió de intensidad al punto en el que los dos contrincantes de la chica pandillera se detuvieron en seco.

"FLAAAAAAAAZZZZZZHHHH"

**XXXXXXXX**

C-E: hay humanos con la capacidad de volar y vivir en el cielo, como ciudades al igual que Closddale. . .

**XXXXXXXX-**

SPITFIRE PDV

Mi nombre es spit, soy una chica como cualquiera, excepto por algo muy insignificante, puedo volar y, bueno, soy una acróbata.

En los cielos de la nación de esquestria, existe una ciudad de los mas impresionante, una ciudad con la capacidad de flotar en los cielos. Esta ciudad se llama cloudsdale, los humanos como yo que vivimos en ella, tienen la maravillosa capacidad de volar gracias a "alas" mágicas que cada hombre o mujer tiene la suerte de poseer al nacer.

**XXXXXXXX**

C-E: y bueno los que no tienen esas habilidades pueden ser igual de badaas como Pinkie. . .

**XXXXXXXX- **

-ja. . (dijo pinkie) ya esta

(en cámara lenta) Antes de que los ataques impactaran a Pinkie, la peli rosa se arrojo de espaldas al suelo pastoso y derrapo por la hierba, mientras los ataques de las princesas fallaron su objetivo. Del derrape Pinkie llego donde estaba la chica asiática y aun sin frenarse le dijo. . .

-¡TU LA TRAES! (le dijo alegre pinkie a la asiática)

**XXXXXXXX**

C-E: Pero claro que el resto del mundo no tiene problemas con esto, no hay sectas, malvados magos, locos demonios, hechiceros dementes o espíritus malvados, híbridos aventureros o sectas nazis que odien a equestria por eso y en por que en ella haya mucha gente así con esas cualidades especiales. . .

_Asi que es la tierra, pero equestria sin ningún problema. . . ¿Cómo funciona eso?_

C-E: Por Ejemplo, una tierra parecida al mundo de los comic, existen súper héroes, crisis, chicos malos y amenazas de todo tipo. . . ¡Y la gente de la tierra esta inmutable por eso!. . . por el echo de que un chico tenga poderes de araña o venga de otro planeta que exploto, eso no afectan para nada el echo de que el mundo tenga seguir girando y que la gente viva sus vidas. . . ¡Claro equestria tiene sus villanos, pero al igual que ciudad gotica, los problemas de gotica son asunto de gotica, no de metrópolis o nueva york, solo de gotica y sus personajes!. . . ¡Pero! Tampoco implica que lo que pase en equestria o en el mundo, pase por desapercibido. . . y eso es un buen ejemplo de esta "Equestria"

.

**XXXXXXXX-**

-princesa. . .

-twilight mi alumna. . . hablare sin rodeos, tengo motivos para sospechar de que nuestra querida Equestria puede correr peligro de nuevo y es por eso de que si pudieras brindarnos tu ayuda y la de tus amigas te estaría muy agradecida

-Que sucede ahora princesa

-twilight, en las ultimas semanas e detectado disturbios en las ciudades de Manehattan, Fillydelphia y en la ciudad de Appleoosa

**XXXXXXXX**

_Bueno, podría hablarnos un poco de la trama_

C-E: bueno, todo comienza cuando las Famale six (o seis rincipales) son llamadas al deber para encontrar a un bandido y sus pandilleros que de la nada empiezan a adueñarse del bajo mundo de las ciudades principales de la nación. . .debo aclarar que en equestria no hay crimen organizado, por lo cual el bajo mundo son solo pandillas y pequeños grupos de brabucones por toda la nación. . .

**XXXXXXXX-**

-WOOOOOOOOOO! ! ! ! (arroja una botella por los aires)

La nada tranquila ciudad de manehattan se encuentra en pleno caos público. Todo a lo que alcanza la vista es nada más y menos que un caos publico literalmente. Una muchedumbre provocando problemas por toda la avenida. Por doquiera que veo hay gente causando problemas.

Por sobre todos los demás, un individuo salió de la nada y ante su presencia muchos gritaron de la emoción. La silueta de un sujeto se alzo sobre todos.

-QUE MARAVILLOSO PARTIDO! (grito) QUE LA CELEBRACION NO PARE, QUE NUESTRA ALEGRIA SE ESCUCHE ENTODO EL MUNDO! (su voz sonó en eco)

La muchedumbre respondió en un coro de "YEEEEAAA" para luego seguir con su muy salvaje celebración.

**XXXXXXXX**

C-E: por lo cual se adentran en una persecución a través de todas las ciudades mas sobresalientes de Equestria, consiguiendo pistas, buscando evidencia y tratando de comprender al "villano" mientras este villano esta un paso delante de ellas y trata de adueñarse de los grupos mas fieros de la nació

_Otra cosa_

C-E: bueno, también, varios de los personajes de MLP, bueno, como es. . .es una humanización, decidí cambiar un poco los nombres de los personajes a una versión humana de ellos, así que si se preguntan por que algunos nombres suenan distintos es por ese motivo, el darle una versión humana

.

**XXXXXXXX-**

-¡ESTA, ESTA, ESTA TONTERIA DE LA QUE HABLAN, ¿QUE. . .QUE. . .QUE RAYOS? (pregunto la chica)

-es justo lo que oíste mujer, únanse y quizás podamos salir a delante, en estos, los buenos tiempos de cambio (dijo uno de los arlequines) y claro les daremos protección

**XXXXXXXX**

_Otros comentaristas de la historia se encuentran con nosotros hoy, son miembros de fanfcition y esto es lo que ellos opinan_

USB23: {lectora y fan de MLP} tiene una trama enigmática, un poco burda, pero interesante, parte de sucesos que a la larga tienen relación como que además de que el tal chico malo de la historia esta causando desastres, en canterlot se están viviendo otros asuntos importantes

**XXXXXXXX-**

-chicas, mucho gusto en volver a verlas a todas (saludo a todos con un amistoso apretón de manos) ¿a que debo el honor de estar en presencia de tan magnificas mujeres?

-jajajajajjajajajajaja. . .(se ruborizo rarity) oh, señor Parns

-Señor, ¿Qué acaso mi hermano no lo notifico? (dijo twi haciendo a un lado a rarity)

-por su puesto que si, pero, nunca hay falta razones para alagar a tan nobles damiselas

**XXXXXXXX**

USB23: una reunión económica que es en Canterlot ¿no?

C-E: bueno, si hay otros eventos que están teniendo lugar, pero que por desgracia pasan por desapercibido para nuestras heroínas y que será en parte clave para el desarrollo de la historia

USB23: pero bueno claro hay que tener paciencia lectora para llegar asta ahi, claro

C-E: ooh bueno, pues si

USBE23: algo a lo que no estoy acostumbrada es un poco a eso de no tener al narrador omnipotente ese que lo sabe todo, bueno pude notar ahí algunas partes que contenían a ese tipo de narrados, pero en la mayoría si se nota el esfuerzo por evitar eso, aun que tal vez haya sido útil

C-E: bueno, pues es algo en lo que trabajo, por que, ese tipo de narración siempre trae consigo spoilers y hay misterio al fondo de esto

.

**XXXXXXXX-**

_Reportera: __dígame señor Parns, ¿acaso es, esta reunión, la escusa perfecta para ofrecer una de sus tan aclamadas y entretenidas fiestas? Pues como sabemos, usted nunca deja pasar ninguna oportunidad para mostrar lo mejor que la alta sociedad de la nación, tiene para ofrecer_

Francis Parns (Fancypants): _bueno Susana, creo que no esta mal, el echo de que recibamos a nuestros invitados inversionistas, a pasar un buen rato, que no se sientan presionados por el echo de venir solo a hablar de negocios y creo que con una buena reunión con la gente mas rica de la nación, pueda que ayude a impulsar o logre generar mas y mejores negociaciones _

**XXXXXXXX**

_Claro podemos notar interesante estilo y muy particular en el fanfic, puesto que en varios de los capítulos notamos varios de estos toques personales del autor, para aclarar un poco esto el lector Sanlash332 hiso algunas observaciones_

C-E: este tipo me dio consejos buenos que a la larga me ayudaron a mejorar en los últimos capítulos, pero dejen que el les diga un poco mas. . .

Sanlash: {Lector, fan de MLP y miembro de fancition} Por detalles técnicos, encuentro que narras bastante bien, pero por aplicar comedia muy alocadamente, la historia se te acelera, teniendo algunas escenas de manera un tanto descontrolada; procura quizás narrar con más calma y parsimonia, que así se disfrutarían más los episodios.

C-E: lo tendré en mente

_Otro de los claros toques personales de C-E son las curiosas peleas que hay en el fic. . ._

**XXXXXXXX-**

(inserte imagen dividida en su imaginación)

**Las guardianas de la armonía. . . . . . . vs. . . . . . . . . . . Los arlequines **

**. . **

**. .**

**¡Luchen!**

**Flash. . . . . . . . .**

¡KIIICK!

Pateo a un par de liebres como pelotas de futbol.

¡POOOW!

Le rompió el hocicó a un zorro.

¡HULK SMASH!

Se llevo a varias ratas y demás roedores con un impacto en el suelo.

¡CHIIIIIIICHH!

Le dio un retorcijón de pezón al oso yogui.

¡CRAAACCK!

Le aplico una quebradora de espalda a tiger.

¡PUUUW!

-¡JAAH!. . . ¡Eso es lo mejor que tienes acaso

**XXXXXXXX**

C-E: incluimos un poco el efecto o el sonido de lo golpes, así casi, casi como en algunas caricaturas o comics o el echo de anunciar un el combate. . .bueno, pues. . . la idea vino de los comic claro y caricaturas de supere roes. . . un ejemplo de estos, es el de "ULTIMATE SPIDERMAN, BATMAN EL VALIENTE, JOVENES TITANES, ETC." donde se ve el uso de estos elementos y claro ya se me han hecho costumbre en otros trabajos que e echo anteriormente

Slash: El aplicar los efectos de sonido durante los combates, o las diferentes acciones no sé, si realmente es tan buena idea, me hace apreciar que el texto queda como medio interrumpido y con palabras que bien que se podrían reemplazar con mejor narrativa

C-E: podría mejorar un poco en eso, pero bueno. . .ya lo considerare

Slash: Por el fick en sí... realmente me impresionó el giro que fue tomando la historia; encuentro que supiste manejar de una manera increíble todo el fick, usando una narración inexacta, fluctuante y confusa para mantener siempre al lector intentando pensar o deducir algo de lo que ocurría.

C-E: okey

Slash: Esto, tal como menciono puede ser una herramienta muy buena y muy eficaz, pero a la vez tiene un doble filo. Capítulos previos que muchas veces parecieron no tener un sentido de coherencia entre sí, esto pone al el lector a tener que meditar, o pensar mucho y a beses cansa.

C-E: hmmm, bueno, ¿quien no quiere meter complejidad en sus fics?

Slash: bueno, eso si. . .

**XXXXXXXX-**

En un cuarto-vagón de tren, a grupadas en un rincón, las cinco amigas de pinkie, veían (con cara de wtf) como su amiga se revolcaba salvajemente bajo las sabanas de su litera y gemía palabras extrañas, una y otra, vez.

-¡PIINKIIIE, PIIIINKIIIEEEE! (la chica daba gritos mas largos y profundos) ¡OOOOOOHHH SI ASI, PERRO! OOOOHH!, ¡ERES MI PERRO! ¡AAAAW PINKIIIIEE TU DEUÑAAAAAWW! ¡AAAHHHHHWWWUUUU! ¡TE GUSTA, TE GUSTAAAWW! ¡ASI CHILLON! ¡TE GUSATA ASIIIIIHH! ¡AAAWW!

**XXXXXXXX**

Slash: La narración que usaste a simple vista peca de simpleza y de utilizar muletillas de noob (es de noob usar sonidos y onomatopeyas exageradas tal cómo lo has hecho en repetidas ocasiones, además de los cuadritos de x vs y y el "luchen") no obstante por detrás oculta una trama totalmente impensable, con un engaño incluso para el lector mismo...

C-E: si, eso en verdad lo tiene ¿no? Todos se quedaran así como de ¿wtf?

Slash: Bueno el "WTF" si te lo aseguro. . .FTssjajajajajajajaaa

C-E: ¡Mjjejejejejejejee!

_En cuanto al los personajes de la historia, uno creería que el OC tendría mucha mas participación en esto, pero resulta ser una historia mas para las seis principales en gran parte_

_._

**XXXXXXXX-**

-mi querida estudiante, me alegra verte (le dio un abrazo)

-aaw. . . gracias princesa (regreso el gesto)

-quisiera que fuera en mejores condiciones nuestra reunión mi querida estudiante (rompió el abrazo) pero me temo de que necesito tu ayuda en un asunto urgente

La princesa guio a su joven aprendiz al balcón del solo. Una vez ah la princesa ya estaba lista para hablar del asunto.

-princesa. . .

**XXXXXXXX**

Sapphire: (chica de pelo azul, tez clara, ojos color rojo vino y ropa tipo tomboy) {personaje OC invitado, humana tipo voladora} mi nombre es sapphire y soy una personaje OC de Haruka dragneel

_Con la participación en el fic, que ¿dirías? Sobre tu experiencia_

Sp: diría que. . .esperan que acaso ¿esta no es mi primera experiencia aquí?

C-E: bueno, pues. . .habla del fic

Sapphire: ooh, bueno, pues diría que en cuanto a mis apariciones, diría que fui una chica que patea muy fregón los traseros de todos

**XXXXXXXX-**

(escena detrás de párrafo, capitulo 18)

Asistente: castillo del everfree, escena 7, caos total adentro del palacio

C-E: (detrás de una cinta naranja) todos listos y. . . . ¡ACCION! (el y un grupo de escritores empiezan a recabar la escena en unas libretas)

. . . . . . . .

En la gran entrada del castillo, varios de las ovejas negras del everfree comenzaron a contraatacar la invasión de las criaturas del bosque, uno de ellos era la líder de la pandilla.

-¡QUIEREN UN POCO DE ESTE BONBON, PUES VENGAN POR EL! (los invitaba con señas a que se aproximaran)

La chica comienza golpear y lastimar a las criaturas del bosque que se le ponían al frente

**XXXXXXXX**

C-E: ningún animal fue lastimado en la descripción de ese capitulo de la historia

Sapphire: ¿ah no?

C-E: (la volta ver con una expresión de "what did you say?" en la cara). . . ¿eh?

Sapphire: ¡aaw, nada!. . . . bueno. . leyendo algunos capítulos me fije que. . .ahora cambiaste el nombre del fic. . . ¿Por qué eso?

C-E: eso solo loa variguaran leyendo los últimos capítulos o mejor todo el fic. . .pero si. . . originalmente el nombre es "EL MESTRO DEL ENTRETENIMIENTO Y LAS FAMALE SIX"

.

_Lo tendremos en mente. . . pero ahora, ¿que es lo que depara a la historia?_

C-E: bueno, habrá segunda parte. . .pero. . .decidí que tratare de darle una panorama especial . . . con la cual no será necesario "si quieren" el leer el fic del "Maestro del (entretenimiento)engaño y las famale six" si gustan, podrán iniciar su lectura sin tener que preocuparse a referencias pasadas del fic. . .tal ves solo una o dos, pero eso será todo

_Suena bien_

C-E: pero claro, creo que tratare de mejorar el estilo de la narración, mejoraran cosas, tomare en cuenta los consejos que se me dieron, pero aun tratando de mantener el estilo

_Suena a que la próxima entrega se aproxima. . . antes de irnos ¿quisieras decirnos algo de ella?_

C-E: bueno antes de escribir quisiera también checar mis otros trabajos que sean ido quedando pudiente antes de escribir, pero bueno, les diré que será la princesa Luna quien tendrá el reflector. . .o en este caso la tinta, sobre ella (XD) tal vez ponga un pequeño "trailer" escrito por aquí

**XXXXXXXX-**

_-__En frente del hombre, se encontraba una mujer joven, alta, de tez clara, con unos bellos ojos esmeraldas que relucían como diamantes, podría decirse que era tan bella como una constelación, igual de despampanante como las estrellas, pero además de la belleza, esa mujer denotaba unos aires de respeto y fortaleza como ninguna otra en el mundo_

**XXXXXXXX**

_._

_Bueno, eso fue todo en esta entrega del detrás del párrafo, esperamos verlos la próxima vez aquí con nosotros, hasta la próxima._

**Síganos la próxima vez en detrás del párrafo y adéntrese a sus historia favoritas, hasta pronto**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**


	11. Chapter 11

ESTE ES UN TRAILER ESCRITO (XD) DANDO UNA IDEA DE LO QUE SERA MI PROXIMO FIC, LES RECOMIENDO QUE LE SIGAN LA CORRIENTE. PUEDEN VER EL SIGUIENTE LINK TAMBIEN SI QUIEREN ENTENDER UN POCO DE LO QUE SE AVESINA: w w w. you tub e . / watch? v=2A9Jwjl29Mw

* * *

><p><strong>El siguiente comercial contiene descripciones no-ofícieles o que sean partes del fic, pero si autorizadas por parte de Producciones escudo.<strong>

**K+, para mayores de doce años.**

**A leer solo en fanfiction.**

**PRÓXIMAMENTE.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**. . .**

**De producciones escudo.**

**. . .**

**. . .**

Sola y caminante por la oscuridad. . .una mujer tan bella como la noche y las estrellas, se encuentra a si misma en un paraje abandonado. . . y el sendero se había perdido en la oscuridad.

**. . .**

**. . .**

**Inspiración gracias a juegos "EA"**

**. . .**

**Juegos "Visceral"**

**. . .**

**Y Dante´s inferno game**

**. . .**

**. . .**

Al final del camino, la mujer se encuentra con otra bella mujer, ella es como la bondad encarnada, tan bella como la luz y el sol. Esta mujer le sonríe a la mujer de la luna y permanecen asi hasta que empiezan a acercarse. Ambas tratan de acercarse, pero. . . las tinieblas aparecen en escena.

Luna: no. . . no, ¡Hermana! (corre en dirección a su hermana)

Celstia: ¡LUNA! (las sombras se la llevan lejos)

La mujer llamada luna persigue a la oscuridad que apresa a su hermana. La persecución llega a un precipicio sin fondo.

Luna: ¡Hermana, ahí voy! (se arroja al vacio)

**. . .**

**. . .**

**Una princesa sin miedos o temores.**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**Aprenderá tenerle miedo a los siniestros y perversos . . .**

**. . .**

**Monopolios.**

**. . .**

**. . .**

Luna: ¡JAAAAAAAAHH! (aterrizaba con fuerza)

En frente de ella, un catillo de aspecto terrorífico se alzaba sobre todas las demás cosas. En la torre mas alta del castillo, se puede observar el símbolo de; un ratón con enormes orejas redondas.

**. . .**

**. . .**

**De princesa a heroína sangrienta.**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**Si a su ser mas querido quiere salvar.**

Luna: ¡¿QUE ES LO QUE QUIERES DE MI HERMANA?!

**SOMBRA: ¡RECLAMO LO QUE YO QUIERO, Y LO QUE YO QUIERO, ES A MI NUEVA PRINCESA! **(sujetaba con fuerza a celestia)

Luna: ¡Noooooo!

**. . .**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**En una travesía de el miedo.**

**. . .**

Cortes y golpes repartía Luna a los coloridos y diabólicos personajes del castillo de disney.

**. . .**

**. . .**

**O todos y todo estará perdido.**

**. . .**

Doc. Estiben Extrange: algo se me escapa, puedo presentir que algo mas esta en juego

Luna: ¡Por favor! ¡Te lo suplico maestro de la magia, guía me en este mundo perverso!

**. . .**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**Una de las máximas luchas entre el bien y el mal.**

**. . .**

**. . .**

Jorobado de Notredam: en verdad creíste que podrías sobrevivir a este infierno. . JAJAJA, es hora de que cobre mi premio

Luna: ¡Entonces ven y reclámalo!

**. . .**

**. . .**

Luna: ¡Descuida Celestia! ¡YO VOY POR TI!

**. . .**

**Próximamente y solo en **

**Del área de MLP FIM**

**Llega:**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**. . .**

_**¡El inframundo de Luna!**_

**. . .**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**. . .**

Luna: ¡AAAAAH! (chocaba armas con las reinas malvadas)

**. . .**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**. . .**

Próximamente, llega en enero.


	12. Chapter 12

**Advertencia**

**El siguiente episodio de contiene spoilers, sobre el fanfic, del inframundo de luna, de producciones escudo, lea bajo su propio fanatismo en riesgo. En caso de que usted ignore esta advertencia, se incluyo la censura en ciertas partes para evitar el Spoiler.**

**Aclaramos que MLP FIM no nos pertenece, esto es la obra de un fan escritor.**

* * *

><p>(tema de entrada)<p>

**Hola damas y caballeros, sean bienvenidos a otra entrega de el:**

"**Detrás del párrafo"**

Presentando hoy:

"**El inframundo de luna"**

**. . .**

_EY, que pasa lectores, aquí producciones escudo con un nuevo capitulo de "detrás del párrafo". Indagando un poco mas a fondo sus historias favoritas de MLP FIM. Presentando el día de hoy la historia la mas reciente historia de producciones escudo "el inframundo de luna" veamos_

**. **

**XXXXXXXXX-**

Sola y caminante por la oscuridad. . .una mujer tan bella como la noche y las estrellas, se encuentra a si misma en un paraje abandonado. . . y el sendero se había perdido en la oscuridad.

**. . .**

**. . .**

**Inspiración gracias a juegos "EA"**

**. . .**

**Y juegos "Visceral"**

**. . .**

Al final del camino, la mujer se encuentra con otra bella mujer, ella es como la bondad encarnada, tan bella como la luz y el sol. Esta mujer le sonríe a la mujer de la luna y permanecen asi hasta que empiezan a acercarse. Ambas tratan de acercarse, pero. . . las tinieblas aparecen en escena.

Luna: no. . . no, ¡Hermana! (corre en dirección a su hermana)

Celstia: ¡LUNA! (las sombras se la llevan lejos)

**-XXXXXXXX**

**. **

**La continuación**

_Esta historia es la clara continuación de la producción anterior de Chico-Escudo, "El maestro del entretenimiento y las Famale six" la loca y entretenida historia donde las seis principales (en humanización) se enfrenten a un nuevo y poderoso grupo de maleantes. En el fic anterior, vimos como un demencial misterio se desarrolla en una Equestria que esta apunto de alcanzar el éxito en el mundo y por el mismo motivo que las seis protectoras de la nación deben salvar el día antes de que un terrible criminal cumpla su malévola conspiración._

**. **

**XXXXXXXXX-**

-Se bienvenida mi querida aprendiz (saluda ella)

-princesa (la joven chica hace una reverencia)

En la sala principal del trono, una bella y deslumbrante princesa junto con una joven y despampanante chica se encontraban cara a cara.

-a que debo su llamado princesa Celestia

**-XXXXXXXX**

**. **

_Por desgracia las acciones y sucesos delictivos llevan a las chicas a una maraña de pistas y conclusiones alrededor de las ciudades más sobresalientes de Equestria. Pero lo que las chicas descubran podría poner en riesgo la verdadera seguridad de Equestria y a sus protectores._

**. **

**XXXXXXXXX-**

-¡oye! (pinkie corrió a ayudarle) ¡¿Qué sucede?!

-¡debemos. . debemos, tenemos. . . que, q-que pararlo, hay que. . detenerlo. . ya. . ya (trato de correr pero caía a cada intento)

-¡oye! ¡oye! ¡oye! (pinkie lo freno inmediatamente) ¡Estas herido, no puedes ir así. . .a donde. . sea que, tu. . .¿vallas?!

-no lo entiendes. . .no, no lo entiendes. . debo ir, tengo que ir. . .

-¡tu no iras a ningún lado, jovencito! ¡Estas lastimado, estas cansado, solo eres uno y ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?

-¡Esta con la princesa! (la tomo de la cabeza y le dijo alarmado) ¡El maldito esta con la princesa, ahora!

**-XXXXXXXX**

**. **

_Y aquí es donde continua la historia (SPOILERT ALERT. . . . . . .ok). Las chicas fallan en su objetivo y la princesa Celestia es secuestrada._

_Si, sabemos que ahora sienten un gran adelanto de esta historia, si no han leído los fics, pero hablarnos ahora de lo que esta pasando en esta historia, y para saberlo, le preguntamos al autor y director de esta interesante historia. Y le preguntamos ¿Qué es el inframundo de luna?_

**{Chico-Escudo Escritor de FF, fan natico de MLP y productor}**

C-E: (sentado de tras de un afiche del fic) bueno, el inframundo de Luna es la tan esperada continuación del fic anterior del maestro del entretenimiento (ahora titulada el maestro del engaño). Retomamos la historia donde nos quedamos la ultima vez, el impactante final donde el mal le gana a las seis principales. A consecuencia de esto la nación pierde a su maravillosa y querida líder, la princesa Celestia. . . pero eso ustedes ya lo sabían, de seguro también llegan a la conclusión de que en esta continuación es el tan anhelado rescate de la princesa, pero, y se los digo de una vez, es el que no esperaban el ¿como? Y ¿Quién?

_Podría explicarnos el ¿Cómo y por qué la historia inicia con la princesa luna?_

C-E: bueno, eh de suponer que varios lectores quienes siguieron la saga desde el inicio, esperaban que las chicas participaran en el rescate, con un grito de guerra de "ELEMENTOS AL RESCATE" JEJEJEJEJE. . . . pero no.

**. **

**XXXXXXXXX-**

A las afueras de Equestria, la princesa Luna iba a trote en un caballo gris, y entonces aceleró a toda velocidad por el camino montañoso. Se detuvo un momento y miro de re-ojo el amanecer de su reino. Se dio media vuelta, haló de las riendas de su caballo y se marcho a la carrera. Ya a la distancia la princesa hiso aparecer los tatuajes de media luna de su rostro, y en un pestañear (¡FLASSHH!) ella y su corcel desaparecen envueltos en una luz.

**-XXXXXXXX**

**. **

C-E: como no incluimos a Luna en el maestro del entretenimiento, varios lectores llegaron con preguntas ha cerca de ella y su paradero. . . y bueno de ahí se empezó a formular el regreso de Luna, ahí por los capítulos veintes del fic anterior. Quise entonces darle un papel de mucha relevancia a Luna en la continuación del fic, pero, me preguntaba, ¿Qué tipo de desafío le podría poner a las chicas y a la princesa para salvar a Celestia?

-: al principio pensé en una historia igual de loca que la primera, luego pensé en tal vez hacerle una versión así tipo animeniaco, otra idea fue el hacerle como en las tramas de hechicería y brujería (como el aprendiz de hechicero, soy numero cuatro, "no se quien" y el ladrón del rayo) o en su finalidad hacer un croosover

_El cual termino siendo. . . _

C-E: al final me decidí por el basar la historia en el videojuego de "el infierno de dante"

_¿Un videojuego?_

C-E: Me pareció excelente, pues se ajustaba al villano de la historia. . . (se acomoda y empieza a hacer movimientos fluidos con las manos) imaginen, el villano es este (beeb, por **spoiler**). . . y en la vida real tenemos el parque de diversiones de (**spoiler**)landia, sin mencionar a los cientos de personajes que (**spoiler**) posee.

_Empieza a tener sentido_

C-E: Exacto, así que ahí se me ocurrió: ¡Por que no darle poderes mágicos al chico malo y convertir (**spoiler**)landia en un aberrante inframundo donde el peligro estuviera en cada esquina! ¡SIIIIII!

_Así que así fue_

C-E: Se me ocurrió en el capitulo veinte del maestro del entretenimiento, ese día vi en la internet un video AMV de la canción Kashmir de ledzepelin, lo cual me llevó al juego de Dantes inferno y desde ese punto la historia daría un giro enorme, ¡Aun mas del que yo hubiera pensado antes!

**. **

**XXXXXXXXX-**

_-¡HMMAHAHAHAHAHA!. . . yo no le respondo a nadie chiquilla insolente_ (extendió los brazos y repentinamente la oscuridad se adueño de las paredes y techos del salón) –MMHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA AAA

-entonces me temo que esto no será placentero (el rostro de luna se lleno de brillantes tatuajes en forma de media luna con estrellas)

-_Niña tonta _(de entre sus ropas, la mujer tomo en sus manos un cetro dorado)_ ahora aprenderás a no meterte con alguien tan poderosa como yo; ¡Maléfica! _

-si un conflicto es lo que tu quieres, entonces yo estoy lista (luna hiso brillar sus tatuajes y una lanza de metal perteneciente a una de las armaduras de adorno del palacio llego hasta sus manos) –ahora que el poder mas grande gane ¡En guardia!

**-XXXXXXXX**

**. **

**La princesa Lunar al rescate**

_Bueno, quedo claro ya quedo claro el cómo se origino la idea, desde donde se implementaría y quien seria el personaje que robara escena. Pero por lo que podemos ver, esta continuación es mas fría y gris que la anterior, ¿Qué hay con eso?_

C-E: en el maestro del entretenimiento se fue tornando un tanto oscura (un poco tampoco así para tanto) pues como dije el mal gano. Otro factor por el cual la historia ya no pose tantos elementos cómicos es porque. . . ¡ME VACE EN UN VIDEOJUEGO SATANICO, HOMBRE!. . . ¡Cuando vi el juego y seguí la historia con videos de internet, Dios, no pude dormir en tres días, tenía miedo de la oscuridad!

_Pero la historia aun pudo mantener elementos cómicos de acción como el maestro del entretenimiento._

C-E: diría mas de acción que de comedia, eso debido a que en lo videojuegos uno siempre está luchando matando y descuartizando a enemigos comunes y corrientes antes del jefe principal. Yo les recomendaría ver un poco del juego de Dante para entender eso. . . claro que bajo su propia salud mental (le da un escalofrió)

_Que puede decirnos de la historia, que hay de la princesa luna y como es que se integra en el fic_

C-E: bueno iniciamos, con la visión de la princesa luna, quien tiene unas pesadillas. En sus pesadillas, ella ve peleas y confrontaciones de viejos enemigos de (**spoiler**)landia, las cuales son en verdad los recuerdos de combates que tuvieron lugar (como lo fue la compra de Marvel comics y la compra de filmaciones Lucas). Cuando ella despierta, se da cuenta de que en verdad algo anda mal, el mal esta asechando y que viene por ella.

-: ya en el capitulo uno, se da la explicación de por que ella falto en el fic anterior, la causa, fue que ella se sintió enferma y dolida, por lo cual su hermana Celestia decidió que lo mejor sería que ella se tomara un descanso lejos de los problemas y deberes de una gobernante, por al menos unos meses claro. En la ausencia de Luna, es cuando ocurren los eventos "del maestro del entretenimiento".

-:en el capitulo siguiente, es el regreso de la princesa Luna a Equestria, donde se entera que su querida hermana es capturada. La noticia la deja impactada, el fracaso de los elementos la deja impactada, la confusión de la nación la deja impactada, básica mente fue como un golpe bajo para ella el apenas enterarse de la situación y en su mente se genera esa idea del "Y hubiera". Y si ella hubiera estado ah para ayudarla, y si ella hubiera sido de ayuda para detener a los malos. ¡Justo ahí, es cuando la princesa luna decide tomar acciones! ¡Justo ahí, vemos a una princesa luna dispuesta a hacer lo que sea para recuperar a su preciada hermana celestia!

**. **

**XXXXXXXXX-**

En el interior del catillo Canterlot.

-¡COMO QUE MI HERMANA NO ESTA! (luna grito con una voz sumamente fuerte al entrar a la habitación de su hermana seguida de otros guardias reales) ¡¿CÓMO ES QUE ESTO PUDO SER POSIBLE?!

-princesa, se que es. . . (trato de explicarse un guardia pero fue callado por luna)

-¡No quiero saber lo que piensa! ¡Lo que quiero saber es ¿Qué? fue lo que le paso a mi hermana! (la princesa les arrojo a todos los presentes una mirada llena de furia)

-princesa entienda, esto es un asunto delicado (empezó a hablar otro guardia real) –no sabemos con exactitud lo que. . .

-¡Así que no tienen idea de lo que pudo haberle pasado a mi hermana, su reina, su monarca a quien tienen la obligación de proteger, no es así! ¡¿No es así?!

**-XXXXXXXX**

**. **

_Es evidente que Luna es una mujer bastante dura en cuanto hablemos de amor y devoción a su familia. Pero ahora quisiéramos saber acerca de los desafíos a los que la princesa tendrá que superar._

C-E: Luna tendrá que llegar al lugar en donde tienen presa a su hermana. Pero de echo obtiene una pista esencial por parte de una villana que aparece en el capitulo tres y de una aparición "cameo" en el final del maestro del entretenimiento.

-: a donde ella tiene que ir, es al terrible y siniestro mundo de (**spoiler**)landia. Ahí verán como ella tiene que enfrentarse a muchos enemigos y desafíos (la mayoría también inspirada en el videojuego de Dante, pero con los personajes de Di**SPOILER**ey).

**. **

**XXXXXXXXX-**

En una planicie solitaria, el sol se empezaba a ocultar en el horizonte y la princesa cabalgaba a paso lento. Paso a través de unos cuantos arboles y pasto crecido para entonces frenar a su caballo.

-asi que. . . ahí te tienen. . . hummm. . .descuida hermana ya voy (dijo mientras su mirada se posaba en el horizonte)

A lo lejos de donde esta la princesa, se ve perfectamente un enorme y amplio castillo muy colorido, cuyas banderas tienen la figura de una enorme cabeza redonda de color negro y con un par de grandes orejas de ratón.

**-XXXXXXXX**

**. **

_¿Qué desafíos tendrá la princesa?_

C-E: las amenazas aquí en este capitulo, fueron un tanto basadas también en el juego de Dante, ya saben, en el fic, digo que Luna se debe enfrentar nueve niveles de ese inframundo y terrible mundo. Cada nivel tiene un desafío para luna, en el fic habrá momentos del pasado de luna los cuales le afectaran en su camino, pues ya saben, en MLP FIM mundo original y en el mundo de los fanáticos, luna siempre es perseguida por el recuerdo de sus "Tiempos oscuros". . . asi que aprovecho esto en el fic.

_Es interesante, pero en el prologo vemos varios personajes que no son de MLP, y este prologo parece estilo de batalla segunda guerra mundial si te soy sincero._

C-E: el elemento de choque de mundos es inevitable (no de multi fics, si no de franquicias). Veremos personajes que tal vez a ustedes les parezcan familiares, _"KOOFF, KOOFF, marvel, KOOF, KOOFF, guerrea, KOOF, galaxias, KOOF, KOOF, KOFF"_. . . UUFFFH, que tos la mía. . . ¿en que estaba?. . . ¡CIERTO!. . . bueno, en este fic esos personajes que a ustedes les parezcan familiares tienen relación (en fic y en la vida real) con los sujetos que son los malos en esta historia.

_Bueno, pasando a otra pregunta acerca del nuevo fic. ¿Cómo es que luna se integrara con los sucesos anteriores de la primera parte?_

C-E: Luna, no tiene toda la información de lo ocurrido en su ausencia, pues aquí añadimos un factor un tanto realista. Cuando se entera de que su hermana fue capturada, y que puede correr peligro (añádanle sus terribles visiones y presentimientos) aquí enrolamos a la princesa con esa desesperación e impotencia de tener el poder, pero, ser incapaz de controlar la situación.

_Lo que causara. . ._

C-E: que de inmediato, Luna deje de ser una princesa y se convierta en una guerrera patea traseros (golpea primero, pregunta después). Respondiendo a la pregunta; ella lo único que quiere es recuperar a su hermana (a cual sea el costo). No le importa lo que paso, eso ya lo solucionará cuando recupere a Celestia.

_Eso casi no suena como Luna_

C-E: JEJEJE, bueno. . . pues, esa actitud, la sacamos. . . jejej. . . un poco del juego de Dante. En el juego el personaje principal solo persigue su objetivo, las respuestas del "¿Cómo?" y el "¿Por qué?" le llegan durante la travesía.

_Pero. . ._

C-E: PERO!. . . definitivamente los sucesos en el fic anterior, repercutirán en la historia actual ¡pero! Solo cuando el lector avance y evolucione en la trama. Así que pueden estar seguros de que habrá menciones y cameos del "maestro del entretenimiento.

**. **

**XXXXXXXXX-**

_Todo se ilumina de blanco y se escucha un fuerte disparo de energía mágica._

_**¡BAAAANGGG!**_

_La princesa Celestia les había disparado a dos personas con un potente rayo mágico. Uno era una mujer de tez clara y cabello castaño, el otro era un hombre completamente vestido de negro y enmascarado. Ambos terminaron inconscientes y mal heridos al recibir el ataque de la princesa. Celestia recupero la calma y tranquilizo su respiración. Los tatuajes en forma de sol se desvanecieron de su rostro._

_-bien, bien, bien (se escucho el aplauso de una cuarta persona en el lugar)_

_-Hm (ella se giro y vio al entonces Yensid detrás de ella)_

**-XXXXXXXX**

**. **

**El fic**

_Claro que tratándose de ti, es muy obvio que veremos algunas extravagancias de tur parte. Por lo cual preguntamos ¿cuál es el cache con tu estilo?_

C-E: en el fic mantendré mi tan inusual estilo de escritura, ya saben, mi marca personal para la descripción de las acciones con los paréntesis y diálogos rápidos. El conocimiento de los personajes se mantendrá al nivel del transcurso de la historia,pero debo decirles algo (se acomoda en la silla)

-: se que en ocasiones el arte de describir, es necesaria la omnipotencia, por el simple factor de que el lector en ocasiones necesita ayuda para entender lo complejo o lo mas obvio de una situación, y eso lo aprendí en mis historia de "el maestro del entretenimiento" (en algunos momentos las pistas más importantes y relevantes pasaron desapercibidas). Por ese motivo en el nuevo fic, incluiré momentos en los que se note un poco la "omnipotencia" en la descripción ¡PERO!. . . solo cuando lo amerite en verdad la situación (pero no implica que yo no me esforzaré, para que quede claro y entendible una situación ¡A la primera y sin usar la omnipresencia!).

_Espero que esos momentos no causen problema alguno. Pero ahora ¿Qué hay de los efectos típicos tuyos?_

C-E: Bueno, esos efectos de "BOOM, BLAZZT, POW!" me han ido acompañando des de que estaba trabajando en mi primer proyecto de MLP y claro, su implementación seguirá en este fic. Se que en muchas ocasiones es cortante de acción, y debo decir que en esta situación cambie un poco. No dejare de usarlos, lo que cambiara es que en esta ocasión la descripción vendrá antes del efecto de "POOW, KICK, PUUM"

-: eh leído ya mis trabajos y digo que si, si es confuso, ¡pero con la nueva medida eh notado que ha quedado más claro lo que representa los efectos!. Y si aun no le hayas sentido, sigue mi ejemplo; Lo que yo hago entonces, es que si leo un "POOW" me doy la libertad de imaginarme un mega golpe o un mega impacto extremo (se apunta con el dedo a la cabeza). . . justo aquí en mi cerebro ustedes capturen una imagen propia de la acción.

**. **

**XXXXXXXXX-**

**¡DOBLE-KICK!**

El golpe hiso retroceder a la princesa, cuando ella bajo la guardia el mono hiso un par de movimientos acrobáticos y con el báculo golpeo a la princesa en las piernas.

**¡PAAAAUUW!**

Luna permaneció unos segundos en el aire, pero antes de caer al suelo, el mono la impacto con otras patadas en el estomago que la mandaron lejos.

**¡POOOOW!**

Choco contra una inmensa rama de arambol y al deslizarse, ella aterrizo chueco.

**-XXXXXXXX**

**. **

_¡¿Qué otros elementos del juego de Dante, has tomado para el fic?_

C-E: en el juego "el infierno de Dante" existe una opción para el video jugador, la cual es: ¡Penitencia o Perdón! La cual es perdonar las almas en pena de tus enemigos, Ò, destrozar lo que quede de sus miserables almas.

_Suena un poco desagradable ¿no crees?_

C-E: Para eso hago interactivo el fic, le dejo a los lectores elegir las acciones de luna preguntando "¿Piedad o Castigo?"

_¡Cielos!_

C-E: Al igual que en le juego de Dante, Luna podrá verse mas agresiva o tolerante ante los enemigos de la historia

_¿Algo mas del juego?_

C-E: en el fic incluí dos objetos de combate que acompañan a luna en su viaje. El cetro de melifica (emulando la hoz de la misma parca) y el medallón de su hermana (emulando un crucifijo con los poderes de la luz).

**. **

**XXXXXXXXX-**

Tomo un poco de distancia y salió corriendo contra ellos.

_**¡SLAAAAASSSHHH!**_

Los corto en pedacitos.

**.**

Del medallón salió disparado una resplandeciente aura blanca, con la forma exacta del sol y la cual desintegro por completo a todas las calcinadas criaturas que se la iban a echar.

**¡BLEEEEEEEEZZZZZTTTTT!**

**-XXXXXXXX**

**. **

**¿Que esperar?**

_La saga del chico escudo no será una de las mejores en FF, para leer, pero ciertamente tiene un toque alocado y entretenido con el cual podremos pasar un buen rato._

C-E: Bueno, si tienen la paciencia y soportan unos cuantos errores ortográficos, pues si esta buena para leer. Se que no es la mas grande historia de FF, pero al menos ayuda para pasar el rato si no tienes nada mejor que hacer JEJEJEJEJE.

_Así que ya escucharon, todo lo que deben saber acerca de esta historia. Aquí es hasta donde los dejamos con el detrás del párrafo, "El inframundo de Luna"._


	13. Chapter 13

**Parodia de comercial "Dos X" y próximo de C-E.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

(música de guitarra a ritmo latino)

A primera vista, se divisa una gran casa club de playa. Con varias mesas donde amigos, conocidos y asociados disfrutan del crepúsculo con buena comida, música, chicas y Bronis.

_Voz de fondo: Sus fiestas son de lo mejor para todos _

Afuera en la playa hay cocineros preparando exótica comida, un poco mas adentro, chicas de enormes atributos jugaban juegos divertidos, mas gente solo disfrutaba viéndoles jugar, mientras que en el agua se relajaba más gente en grupo.

_Voz de fondo: Sabe lo que le gusta a la gente, sabe lo que disfrutan y lo que siempre es mejor dárselos _

De nuevo adentro de la casa club, Un mesero lleva consigo unos platos con comida caliente. Atraviesa por el área de la televisión, por donde algunos muchachos ven el futbol, otros deportes o la carrera de Wonderbolts entre otras cosas. Después pasa aun lado de donde algunos artistas tienen su espacio para mostrar buenos dibujos y de mas sobre ponis.

_Voz de fondo: el es el alma de la fiesta y es el mejor _

El mesero llega a la mesa principal, donde una gran multitud, le pone suma atención a un hombre bien vestido de un smoking, alto, cabellera negra y barba bien definida. El grupo de gente tiene que hacerse a un lado para dejar al mesero llegar hasta el sujeto principal y al estar frente a el, deja un plato de comida caliente delante de él. El hombre saluda al mesero amistosamente y este ríe ante lo gracioso que era el buen hombre.

_Voz de fondo: Es simpático, para nada odiado, es el mejor, tiene un buen corazón y él es. . .El Broni mas divertido de FANFICTION._

Chico- Escudo: (resaltando su acento latino) Yo no siempre como una entrada Caliente para cenar, pero cuando lo hago. . . Prefiero una "Sopa" bien caliente

. . .

_Voz de fondo: No te pierdas lo próximo de chico escudo en FFnet_

_. . ._

Chico-Escudo: (se despide) Sigan hambrientos amigos


	14. Chapter 14

**Música**** dramática (orquesta de fondo)**

**. . .**

**. . .**

_**Hace un año. . . casi exactamente creo. . . . Tu, si Tu. . .**_

_**DUM DUUM DUM**_

_**Disfrutaste de esto. . .**_

**. . . . . . .**

C-E: Bienvenidos a un fic con nada de sentido o historia alguna. . . prepárense para los chistes

**. . . . . . .**

C-E: (O.O!) ¡O dios míos!. . . . . . (:D) ¡eso es pedofilia!

**. . . . . . .**

C-E: (¡ÓnÓ!) Estoy de acuerdo con Fluttershy quien seria tan desgraciado para hacer esa cosa tan desagradable! (U.Ú) discretamente arroja la cámara fotográfica de tras de el y de nuevo ve a la cámara)

**. . . . . . .**

C-E: (o.o). . . . . . Oh dios mío. . . . . (XO) ¡CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS ESTA EMBARAZADA!

**. . . . . . . **

C-E: (Ó_o?) aawww. . . No suelo leer pornografía. . . (ÚuÚ) yo usualmente la veo

**. . . . . . .**

_**Un fic que se suponía ser de solo un capitulo, pero que se convirtió en una sensación (no mas en este foro, nada que hablar de gente que le interesara de deviant, o cualquier otro foro de MLP)**_

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

_**¡Y Entonces el publico pidió Más. . . y eso fue alucinante!**_

_**(la musica se hace estridente)**_

**. . . . . . .**

C-e: (ÓnÓ) venimos de esa maldita boca. . . ¡Y sabes que!. . . . ¡fue la mas mísera boda a la que ido!

C-E: ¿Por qué?

C-e: ¡Fue como de las Luchas de doble u, doble u, no se que!

**. . . . . . .**

C-E: (ÓnÓ) Pero si un español, llega y te dice que él es Quetzalcóatl, o que es un dios. . . . . ¡MATALO ANTES DE QUE SEA TARDE!

Harmonía: (Ó.o?)¡EY!

**. . . . . . .**

C-E: ¡Quietos o les doy con estos pasteles! (amenaza con una torta de manzana)

**. . . . . . .**

C-E: Y eso es lo que. . . ¡WOOOOOOOUU!

¡PAAASSS!

El anfitrión es interrumpido, porque C-e entra en escena peleando con un poni terrestre, y a la vez otro Pegaso se encuentra peleando con un Pegaso mitad dragón. Los cuatro ya estaban luchando en volita y haciendo revoltijo por todo el estudio.

**. . . . . . .**

C-E: ¡AAASSSH!. . . Esta bien (del suelo recoge un balde lleno de tierra) ya deja de llorar

Entonces, el anfitrión le tira la tierra a la Pegaso REINBOW.

RD: (¡OnO!). . . . .

C-E: ¡Ya!. . . ¿feliz?

**. . . . . . .**

Varios miembros del cuerpo de seguridad del estudio se encontraban intentando atrapar a una vieja señora rubia.

Laura: ¡¿DÓNDE ESTA EL DESGRACIADO? (salió corriendo, con todo un grupo de guardias detrás de ella)

C-E: ¡Detengan a esa #$% Momia!

**. . . . . . .**

C-E: JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJ. . .

De repente un hombre extrañó se apareció en escena, mirando a chico escudo con una mirada de pocos amigos. De pronto, el anfitrión se da cuenta del sujeto que esta a su lado.

C-E: oh. . . ¡ES RAZON, DAMAS Y CABALLEROS, DE UN PSICOPATA EN EQUES. . .!

Razón: (pero de repente él sujeto le arrojo un buen golpe al anfitrión)

¡POOW!

**. . . . . . .**

C-E y C-e: (o.o). . . oh dios mío. . . . . (¡XO!) ¡EMBARAZADAS!

Todo el mundo: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

**. . . . . . .**

_**Fue una comedia que lo tenia todo. . . con excepción de una sola cosa**_

_**/¿EEH?/**_

_**Si lo se. . . es increíble penar eso**_

**. . . . . . .**

C-E: (¡O_O!). . . ¿espera que?

**. . . . . . .**

_**Y eso fue. . . . Un final apropiado**_

_**¡TANTAN TAAAAAN!**_

_**Y solo por que la gente no dejo de picar el botón de "me gusta" y por que también lo pidieron. . .**_

**. . . . . . .**

Censurada: ¡QUIERO MÁS!

Censurado: Quiero ver mas amigo

Censurado: jajaja, realmente me gusta

Censurado: Quisiera ver más

Censurada: Me encanta tu sopa caliente

Censurado: por favor mas sopa

**. **

ME GUSTA: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9. . . . . . 12345, 9995 (XD)

**. . . . . . .**

_**Entonces. . . Para que nos dejen de una buena vez en paz**_

_**/JEEEEY!/**_

_**(termina la música estridente y comienza el tema música de la sopa)**_

_**Es broma amigos. . . . para darle un apropiado final a este show de lectura, Producciones escudo les trae unos " Cuatro" completamente nuevos episodios de el show favorito de todos ustedes. . . **_

_**¡La Sopa!**_

_**/YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYY/**_

**. . . . . . .**

Se ve al equipo de producción caminar a cámara súper Rápida, primero ellos entran a un edificio de la ciudad de Manehattan, subir las escaleras hasta por fin llegar al edificio numero setenta, después entrar a un largo pasillo, llegar a una puerta, entrar por la puerta. Entonces ahora el quipo prepara el equipo de producción, cámaras, iluminación, sujetar una Televisión en la enorme ventana y después, Ellos se ponen a almorzar. Después de almorzar, vuelven a trabajar y lo primero que hacen, es traer el resto del equipo de sonido que un nerd se encarga de instalar. Después, un sujeto de la compañía de cable viene y conecta la televisión al equipo de sonido con ayuda del nerd. El resto del equipo llega y termina de colocar las luces adecuadas para el lugar. Unos cuantos ponis llegan con un total de veinte sillas, las cuales distribuyen bien con el espacio que tienen disponible. ¡Y por fin!. . . el lugar queda listo para grabar el show.

-¡WOOOOO! (todos celebran)

**. . . . . . .**

_**Así que ya saben. . . dentro de poco, el show favorito de todos regresara, con su Tercera temporada, así que no tienen escusa para faltar.**_

**. . . . . . .**

C-E: Precisamente, no se pierdan el regreso de la sopa, este mes de Junio del 2013. . . esperemos que no les importe si acaso sus fics aparecen en el show, de tener problemas, mándenme un PM. . . . y bueno, ya para entonces, los veré de nuevo en esto que es. . . ¡La sopa! (les manda un saludo amistoso)

**. . . . . . .**

_**La sopa**_

_**En vivo este mes de Junio, solo por Fanfiction**_

_**Los esperamos, bueno, úes si. . . ya terminamos el inframundo de Luna, asi que tenemos tiempo**_

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

_**. . . .**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Lo siguiente será un avance, con escenas inéditas respecto al próximo proyecto de Chico escudo.**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

(música lenta, estilo Country estadounidense)

-Papá. . . . ¿Qué hacemos aquí?-

Pregunto un pequeño crio de Búfalo, a si papa que lo llevaba sobre sus espaldas

**.**

**Estos finales de Junio**

**.**

-hijo, adonde vamos es importante

Los dos estaban en el medio de un viaje por el desierto, cuando el sol se estaba ya ocultando por el horizonte gracias a la magia de la reina de esa misma nación

**.**

**El desierto revelara sus mas profundos. . .**

**.**

-aaaw. . . ¿Papá?. . . ¿Qué es este lugar?-

-este es nuestro destino hijo-

-aaaw. . . esta bien papá-

**.**

**Secretos**

**.**

El pequeño bajo del lomo de su padre y entonces se acerco al borde del abismo. Asomo la cabeza para ver que tan profundo era el cañón, pero resulto, que era demasiado profundo como para lograr alcanzar con la vista el fondo del agujero.

-¿vamos a bajar?- le pregunto el pequeño

-si, pero de paso, te contare una historia, bastante importante, ¿si?-

**.**

**Nunca antes contados, por la rasa mas honesta que se conoció, también tiene sus pecados**

**.**

(Ritmo fuerte)

**-FLYYYYYYAAAAAAZZZZZ**-

Los búfalos al escuchar aquel ruido se pusieron en alerta. Atentos a cualquier detalle, lo que sea que hubiera sido… acepto que ese "algo", no era "algo" sino "alguien" y ese alguien les ataco por arriba.

-¡AAAAH!-

**.**

**Y solo unos pocos se arriesgaran para revelarlos**

**.**

Un poni blanco se anteponía a un grupo de compañeros viajeros.

-saben que no les pediría a nadie más que me acompañara-

-cielos. . .esto es. . . interesante- menciono el viejo unicornio –realmente interesante-

-e inesperado- menciono el Pegaso

-estoy de acuerdo con ellos, que tu de repente. . . que tu. . . que tu-

Los tres mostraban que estaban un tanto inseguros al respecto lo contado, realmente no se lo esperaban, realmente no podían creer, que su buen amigo. . . . . . No se los contara mucho antes.

-Que tu. . . ¡Te tardaras tanto tiempo, para pedir nuestra ayuda!-

-¿eso es un si?-

**.**

**Producciones escudo**

**.**

-señoritas el viaje inicia ahora-

Declaro oficialmente el poni blanco, los demás pusieron todas sus cosas sobre sus lomos y comenzaron a correr.

**.**

**Trae de nuevo y esta vez mas emocionante**

**.**

-¡_Te demoraste!- _le grito una voz distinta

-oh, vendito día sea por este momento- dijo sarcástico -¿Qué quiere aquí Smokehorns?

El jefe no se volteo a ver de quien se trataba, era evidente que ya tenia una idea, pero justo esa idea le desagradaba y mucho. Detrás de él, una sombra vaporosa de búfalo se le había presentado al jefe y fue quien le había dirigido la palabra.

-¡ahora. . . dime. . . Q-que. . . pasa!-

-necesitamos hablar, te esperare en nuestro campo, tengo. . malos presagios-

**.**

**El secreto del desierto**

**.**

-¡**ZAAAAAAAAA. . . . .-**

El rugido de la bestia paro de repente, después, solo Hubo un silenció profundo que se adueño de todo el cañón, eso fue premonitorio, de que ¡Nada!… quedaría con vida. Solo se escucho una grande y fuerte implosión.

"**¡ ¡ ¡****_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! ! !"_**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Finales de mes, solo Fanfiction**

**.**

Los seis ponis se pusieron los sombreros al mismo tiempo.

-será divertido, ¿no?-

-¿ñeh?- ni afirmaron ni contradijeron.


	16. Chapter 16

**El siguiente tráiler escrito, no es escrito con ningún fin de lucro, cada mención y personajes nombrados son pertenecientes a sus propios dueños. Autorizado para ver por mayores de 12 años en adelante. El contenido de esto también lo puede ver en su versión original al buscar en su sitio de videos favoritos de internet.**

**. . . . . . . . . . .**

Calma, calma acompañada de increíble tención en los altos cielos de la nación poni de Equestria donde un enorme dirigible ya sobre pasaba por cientos de metros la altura de las nubes.

_-Caballeros, estamos cerca del punto donde realizaremos el salto en caída libre-_

Un montón de ponis de tipo Pegaso esperando a la emisión de órdenes. Todos eran uniformados de los Relámpagos, claro que con algunas modificaciones militares en sus uniformes azules, y al frente de ellos estaba su comandante en jefe, un teniente de la guardia Lunar de la nación.

-_Sé muy bien que tienen mucho en sus cascos, pero francamente ninguno antes había lidiado con una situación como este, nunca-_

Ya entonces las compuertas traseras del globo se abrieron, con lo cual ellos pudieron recibir los rayos del sol, desde muy alto en la casi penúltima capa atmosférica.

-_Pero no les estaría pidiendo esto, si acaso no tuviera confianza en ustedes y sus habilidades, al igual que coraje. . .-_

Los Pegasos, uno por uno fueron dando el salto fuera de la nave, liberando en ese momento un humo de color naranja desde sus mochilas.

-_el cual más que nunca será necesario, para el éxito de esta misión, buena suerte-_

Uno de los cadetes estaba descendiendo desde lo más alto a toda velocidad, mirando con cierto nerviosismo el final de las nubes, las cuales se comenzaban a tornar de color negro y rojizo.

-¡AH, FU, AH, FU!-

Una última nube y allí estaban ya, descendiendo a alta velocidad, a lo que quedaba de una miserable y condenada ciudad, echa todo un infierno. Esto sin duda puso más nervioso al cabo de los Relámpagos e intranquilo, sobre todo al divisar, a una enrome figura moviéndose por las sombras.

-Ah. . .ah. . .ah. . .-

**_¡BIIM!_**

En una central militar del castillo, los ponis estaban corriendo y preparándose con toda arma filosa que encontraban.

**_¡BIIM!_**

Una Unicornio de pelaje blanco y una ordenada melena purpurada corría contra la corriente de los demás ponis asustados.

**.**

Un grifo científico veía extrañado una luz al final de un enorme túnel.

**.**

Un tren de los de vapor era devorado en partes por una gigantesca boca.

**.**

La princesa del amor veía con desespero a su amado príncipe al otro lado de un cristal que los separaba el uno del otro.

**.**

Un cansado, casi acabado, mal teñido y herido dios del Caos, mantenía la guardia en alta, mientras merodeaba por los destrozados rascacielos de una igualmente destrozada ciudad. Una cosa gigantesca debió haber causado tan tremendo daño a todo el lugar.

**.**

Todo un pequeño poblado corría por su vida a donde los soldados de pueblos extranjeros como grifos y ponis diamantes, les indicaban el camino.

**.**

Por último, una familia de granjeros poni huía a toda prisa en su carrosa, siendo jalada por una poni naranja y uno rojo. Mientras que en la parte de atrás, la abuela y la hermana menor acompañada por sus amigas, se hacían cargo de una Pegaso amarilla que estaba lastimada de gravedad.

**¡BIIM!**

En la alguna vez gloriosa capital de la nación de Equestria, la cantidad de escombros era totalmente impresionante, pues ni un volcán escupiría tanto polvo a los cielos.

¡CRRRCCKRRRCK!

En ese momento, los escombros resonaron y la montaña de polvo comenzó moverse de manera extraña. Algo había de bajo de todo esas nubes, que causaba tales crujidos y terremotos.

¡CRRRCCKRRRCKTTT!

Tenía picos, cola, un mini brazo y una gigantesca boca de reptil con la cual. . .

-**_¡GRRR-GRUUUUAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOUUUHHH!-_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>-SPIKEZILLA-<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>-¡GRUURU, GRUURU, GRUURU!-<em>**

. . . . . . . . . . .

_Próximamente en sus monitores mas cercanos, 2014._


	17. Chapter 17

EL** SIGUIENTE CONTENIDO TIENE MATERIAL EXCLUSIVO Y PERMITIDO DEL PROXIMO AÑO. ABTO PARA CUALQUIER PERSONA Y/O NIÑO EN LA AUDIENCIA.**

* * *

><p>Chico escudo conducía por a carretera, sin techo y a toda velocidad disfrutando de lo que tenia, hacia y gustaba. Cuando entonces saca una botella de sidra y la comienza beber todita.<p>

-!AAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!. . . !WOOOOUUU!-

Suelta la bebida y entonces se prepara para sacar otra cosa de la guatera. Eran papeles, muchos papeles los cuales avienta por los aires.

-!FELIZ NAVIDAD!-

En eso se escucha el sonido de derrápones y autos frenando. . . y también chocando.

!YYYYYAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGG-PAAS!

-OUH. . . . !RUEDEN EL TRAILER!

_(Musiquita)_

**_"CHAN, CHAAN"_**

**ESTE AÑO, HUBO DE TODO. . .**

C-E: _!BOW CHICA, BOW WOOU!_

**_. . . _**

-!SINO APARECEMOS EN LA MERCADOS AMBULANTES, ENTONCES NO SOSMOS FAMOSOS!-

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

**. . .**

M-E: !TU MAMA, ESTAN, PERO TAN, PERO TAN (BEEB) QUE (BEEEEEBBBBB) (BEEB)!

Todos los demás dice "oooouuuh" ante las palabras del sujeto en traje oscuro y baston que miraron con expectativa a la chica retada al insulto de mamas.

**"CHAAN, CHAAAN"**

**QUE DEJO A MUCHOS QUERIENDO MAS DE ESTO:**

Luna: !YYAAAHH!

sonidos de cuerpos cortados, chapotero de sangre, carne, huesoso rotos y sesos esparcidos.

**. .. . **

-!Así que, solo nos enviaste por lo tuyo al desierto!-

-ah. . . si, prácticamente!-

**. . .**

C-E: !VENGA! (salta de pechito)

C-e: !Si! (lo recibe con su pecho también)

ambos: (hacen su saldo para decir después. . ) !Si, ah!

**. . .**

Pinkie: (estaba dormida, pero, soñando lindo) !OOU, OOUU, UUH, SI, SI, SI OOU, AH, AHHH, AHH. . .!AAAAAAAAUUUUUUOOOOGOGHTT!

Todas salen a la mitad de la noche del cuarto compartido que tenían con la chica de rosa.

TODAS: !YUQ! !PINKIE!

**QUE PARA EL 2014, TE TRAEREMOS EL FINAL DE TODAS**

**"I THINK YOU CAINDA REMMEMBER ME"**

LUNA: ("O -O")

**. . .**

M-E: ("O u O")

**. . .**

Ponis viajeros: ("O .O")

**. . . **

Pinkie: ("OuO!")

**. . .**

Chico de las donas: (!O n O!)

**CON EL LA TERCERA PARTE DE LA SAGA DEL;**

**"MAESTRO DEL ENTRETENIMIENTO"**

Escena de sujetos armando un alboroto en la prisión de la nación humanisada de Equestria.

**.**

**EL FINAL;**

**"DEL SECRETO EN EL DESEIRTO"**

El grupo de viajeros poni se veía atrapado por la comunidad bisonte del desierto.

**.**

**UNOS CAPITULOS MÁS DE LA COMEDIA CON;**

**MICROFONO ABIERTO**

-!SEAN TODOS VIENVENIDOS A UNAA NOCHE MAS. . . DE MICROFONO ABIERTO!-

**.**

**Y TAL VEZ UNO QUE OTRO MINI FIC CROOSOVER. . . SI ES QUE HAY GANAS Y MOTIVIACION PARA HACERLO**

El chico escudo del multiverso, veía los portales de cada otra Equestria como si viera la televisión, con su sofá cómodo, palomitas, bebida y control remoto.

-!FUC(BEEEB)ING LOBO, DECIDETE POR EL AMOR A DIOS!-

Vuelve a sus palomitas.

-!ÑAM, ÑAM, ÑAM, ÑAM. . . Estos, disque, héroes. . . tan mensos, mas les vale no hacerme entrar allí o. . . o ya verán.

**.**

**así que ya sabes, este 2013 fue de locos, pero este 2014, será todavía de locos.**

**.**

**"CHAN, CHAN"**

**2014**

**EN FANFICTION **

**Y**

**PRODUCCIONES ESCUDO**

**. . .**

**NO TE LO PUEDES PRDER, !PARA NADA!**

**. . .**

Seguía conduciendo.

-!SI, SI, SIIII!-

**. . .**

**será genial**


	18. Chapter 19

**El siguiente tráiler es recomendado PG 12, próximamente en cines.**

**Ningún personaje me pertenece, y las ideas también.**

Todo es escuro, solo se puede escuchar el sonido del viento golpear contra un cuerpo en caída plena caída libre. Se empieza a alumbrar y lo primero que vez es un traje rojo y azul de poni.

Macintosh: ¿saben lo que me gusta de ser el Poni-Sprite?

¡BOOM!

¡Choque de autos!

¡BAAM!

¡Explosiones!

¡BAANG!

¡El poni insecto esquivando ballestas!

Macintosh: . . .todo

"**DUM, DUM"**

**DE HASBRO**

Sarín: Pero si es El gran Mac

Macintosh: el gran Sarín

**. . .**

Twi: te interesara saber, que los relámpagos te han estado vigilando

Frente a él docenas de fotos le eran mostradas.

Mac: ¿pero qué es esto?

Sarín: ¿Acaso esa no es la pregunta del millón?

**. . .**

Mac: hay algo que no me has contado aun abuela, ¿Qué es?

Abuela Smith: una vez te dije que los secretos tienen un precio, también la verdad

**. . .**

El joven poni se abría paso por un viejo y abandonado laboratorio secreto. El equipo se encendía, un viejo proyector revelaba un rollo.

_Cámara: "Yo soy el señor Apple, trabajo para los Relámpagos y el ministerio de magia._

Mac: . . .

_Cámara: "he descubierto para que usarían mi investigación, y tengo la responsabilidad de detenerlos"_

**. . .**

**(Expectativa con violines)**

Un extraño se paseaba por un laboratorio armamentista como si nada.

Sarín: ¿Qué es todo esto?. . .

¿?: El futuro

**. . .**

Una Poni caía a un estanque de químicos verdes.

Una figura taurina gigantesca y de acero se aproximaba a los inocentes.

Sarín estaba arrodillado junto a un viejo poni.

**. . .**

Sarín: nosotros, podemos, literalmente cambiar, al, mundo

Sarín: ¿pero qué hay de Mac?

¿?: no todos tienen un final feliz

**. . .**

El enorme minotauro robot se le plantaba de frente al poni de mallas y alas de mosquito.

"**CHARA, CHARA, CHAA"**

**Muy pronto**

FlutterShy: esto es más grande nosotros

Mac: pero alguien tiene que intentarlo

**. . .**

La Poni de cabellera loca y salvaje se abría paso por la ciudad, como todo un huracán de destrucción.

Maniaca: muy pronto. . .

¡KA-BOOOO!

Maniaca: todos sabrán lo que se siente. . .

¡PPOW, PAAUW, BOOM!

**. . .**

Macintosh abrazaba fuerte a su compañera Pegaso.

Maniaca: vivir en un mundo sin poder. . .

**Su desafío más grande**

**. . . **

Una carroza le estaba a punto de caer a un policía, cuando de mera y afortunada sorpresa Poni-sprite llegaba volando y cachando el vehículo.

¡BUUM, KA-POOW, BLAAAZT!

Maniaca: sin misericordia. . .

**. . .**

**Lo pondrá a prueba**

Los ponis corrían y huían.

Maniaca: en un mundo, sin el Poni-Sprite

**. . .**

En una central de energía, Macintosh saltaba de un lado a otro, batiendo lo más que pudiera sus alas, para evitar, los potentes latigazos de cabellera verde gigante perteneciente a Maniaca quien le tenía bien cercas y persiguiendo.

¡POOW!

¡SLAAM!

¡PAUW!

¡WAAAAM!

"**DUUM"**

**. . . **

**.**

**El sorprendente Poni-sprite Dos**

**La amenaza de Maniaca**

**. . .**

Mac y FlutterShy estaban en la calle.

FlutterShy: ¡Oye adónde vas!

Mac: (le arroja una bola de pelos al casco) ¡Lo siento es muy peligroso, te amo!

FlutterShy: (atrapada) ¡BIG MAC!. . . ¡Uh!

**. . .**

**Próximamente**

.

. . .

Hola, bueno, esto es una pequeña cosa en la que trabaje los últimos quince minutos, no más para renovar estos trailers.

y, oh cierto, recordarles que pronto pasare a otros trabajos de los cuales ya les había prometidos, no se estresen, solo estoy terminando antes con algunas cosas antes de pasar a ellos. Tal como "**El secreto en el desierto**"  fic cuyo penúltimo capitulo ya esta subido, así que pronto podremos pasar a ese tan esperado Short fic, del cual ya dejamos un tasser tráiler, !aquí, antes de este tráiler de Poni-Sprite 2, chéquenlo!

Así que, "**El secreto en el desierto**" en sus finales y el próximamente próximo Short Fic Crossover con otros fics, parece que se pondrá la cosa buena aquí con "Producciones, Escudo" no se los pierdan, nos veremos.


	19. Chapter 20

El siguiente avance contiene escenas autorizadas por el escritor, para los avances.

Clasificado K+ para lectores mayores de catorce años. Próximamente en sus pantallas.

**. . .**

* * *

><p>"<strong>DUMMM. . . ."<strong>

**De producciones escudo**

**.**

Oscuridad, tenue que cambia con el tiempo, rebelando aun bisonte sumamente anciano mirando por el horizonte.

_***Sé. . . Sé porque tu estar aquí***_

Cierra los ojos lagrimosos.

***Y. . . Sí, merezco esa cara tuya. . . lo merezco todo- **

. . .

El ambiente cambia, a una ciudad poni completamente tomada por sorpresa. Ponis iban y venían tratando de dar lo mejor de ellos para acomodar a los suyos, sus hermanos quienes venían como vetados de su hogar.

_***Y esa mirada tuya, también sé, sé, que me la merezco muy bien***_

De todo el desorden, un poni completamente destrozado por dentro mucho más que por fuera, se adentraba al pueblo. Claro que por el caos, su presencia dolida pasaba desapercibida.

***Lo merezco, todo, todo después de todo esto, lo merezco. . . lo merezco, todo***

.

"Notas de piano"

**Viene el final**

**. . .**

_***Y aun aunque quisiera, no me atrevo a pedirte perdón***_

Korn, el bisonte, miraba a todas partes con alarma. _Los cielos estaban en blanco, los suelos eran de arena color gris, y a pesar de que el viento soplaba de manera continua, era imperceptible frescura alguna en el lugar._

. . .

**El final de una historia**

**. . .**

_***Peo, todo por la más grande razón***_

**¡POOOOW!**

En lento, bisontes eran arrojados a los cielos con pura potencia.

Un Do, gritaba desesperado por ellos, mientras que los otros ponis del grupo, gritaban alarmados por su compañero.

**. . .**

**De ambiciones**

**Curiosidad **

**y**

**Des infortunio**

Él loco se dirigía a donde el peligro, a donde serían capaz de destrozarlo no más por ponérsele de frente a aquella criatura.

**-¡ZXIAAAGH!-**

-¡NO!-

"_**DARAMMMM"**_

_**. . .**_

_**. . .**_

_**. . .**_

_**-Porque de no haberlo hecho, todo hubiera sido mil veces peor-**_

"DARRRUUUUUM. . . . . ."

.

**El secreto, en el desierto**

**Capítulo final**

**.**

**Domingo trece de abril**

**.**

-NOOOJOOO, NHOO, NOOOOJJOJOOOO-

Se aferraba al cuerpo de su amigo.

-¡NOOOO!-

.

* * *

><p><strong>Solo en FF<strong>


	20. Chapter eso

**El siguiente avance de historia es clasificado E para todas las audiencias lectoras.**

**Producciones escudo y compañía. Primera historia Crossover. Avances válidos.**

**. . . .**

**¡PAAMM!**

_(Oscuridad y Silencio épico)_

Fluttershy: quisiera que se llevaran mejor, saben, eso me haría mu feliz

Pinkie: ¡ES PERFECTO PARA LA GUERRA DE BROMAS!

Twi: Nunca había visto algo así desde. . . ¡Uh!

Luz, comienza a alumbrar el paraje que era Canterlot desde un ángulo bajo y pegado al suelo.

_¿? (en eco): _¡La gente cercana a mi dice que soy un Gato, pero no de los malos, solo de los flojos y cómicos, Ups! ¡JAJAJAJAJ!

**¿?**: Estoy dispuesto a sacrificarlo todo por los míos, mis amigos, mis sanguíneos y mis aliados

¿?:Yo no hubiera crecido sino fuera por mis mejores amigos

Entonces, todo comienza a temblar de poco a poco, junto con el sonido de fierro y acero rechinando.

**¿?:** Nunca conocí a alguien más irritante en el mundo. . . bueno tal vez a un par de sujetos, pero ellos no cuentan

¿?: No me asigne para esto, tengo mucho ya con mis propios amigos de regreso en casa

¡Resulta ser un Tren de vapor! ¡Vagón por vagón, y su "CLIKYTI, CLANK" pasar a toda velocidad!

_¿?: _¡CLARO QUE. . .! No respondo por el Caos que invade ahora mis malditas venas ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ!

Discord: !Ups!. . .jej, Jeje, Jejej. . . ¡MJMJJ-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAH!

**BARAAM, BUM BIRUMM, CHARA BARA. ¡PUUM!, Siiiiee. . .**

**. . .**

**Próximamente**


	21. Chapter 21

**El siguiente tráiler contiene parte del próximo fic de chico escudo**

**furia de titanes dos y su traeiler ayudaron a la inpiracion del traeiler.**

**MLP y cualquier otro son de sus respectivos dueños.**

**disfruten.**

* * *

><p>Jefe: nosotros, solíamos ser una especie tranquila, dueños de nuestro destino. . .hasta que ellos llegaron<p>

_Rugidos, gritos, silbidos y aullidos._

Jefe: ahora, ellos están de vuelta

**.**

Do: Princesa, necesito tu ayuda

.

Twi: (traga saliva) ¿Qué se supone que haga?

_**(Solo de guitarra)**_

_**De Producciones Escudo.**_

_**. . .**_

**ESTE VERANO. . .**

**. . .**

**(Lento)**

_Zecora: Extraños augurios, me hablan a gritos y en fuertes bríos_

_Spike: ¿pero de que estas hablando?_

_._

Do: ha habido rumores. . . los interminables problemas de la nación. . .Lo que dicen. . . Es que esta nación esta, en desequilibrio

.

Spike: Pero siempre salimos adelante, ellas es una princesa ahora, ellas y las otras tienen el poder

.

SmokeHorns: Ser una princesa alicornio, no te ha convertido para nada en un dios

Twi: (bajaba la cabeza aterrada). . .

_**(¡Fuerte!)**_

**LOS SECRETOS SE REVELAN**

**. . .**

La tierra se levantaba y volaba a los cielos.

Ponis se movilizaban a prisa solo para encontrarse con una bestia de proporciones inmensas.

Princesas miraban con asombro la inmensa criatura deslizando sus plumas desde los cielos al suelo.

**. . .**

**PARA VENGAR EL PASADO**

La tierra desértica se partía a la mitad.

Los miles de monstruos plantaban sus pies sobre la tierra poni.

Amigos se abrazan temerosos de la inminente destrucción.

Otros, corren enardecidos para luchar.

**(Ligera pausa dramática)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gran Serpiente gigantesca emplumada: (abre sus impresionantes fauces frente a las princesas) _**¡ZZZZZZYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHHHHH!**_

_**. . .**_

_**. . .**_

_**. . .**_

_**(Termino alargado)**_

_**INVASION. . .**_

_**.**_

_**Solo por Fan. F.**_


End file.
